The Races
by soThenMegansaid
Summary: Allison has raced all over her life, but when she crashes after a win, she feels like she's lost her purpose in life. This is the story of what happened after the crash.
1. I've Seen You Before

**Author:** Scorching Reality (dcsgurlmidsouth.rr.com)  
**Title:** Chapter One – I've Seen You Before   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters from The Fast and The Furious. They belong to Universal Studios. I am not receiving anything from writing this story. I wrote this solely so I could have something to do. Otherwise the other characters are MINE.   
**Summary:** Allison has raced all over her life, but when she crashes after a win, she feels like she's lost her purpose in life. This is the story of what happened after the crash.   
Pairing: Allison / ?   
**Archive:** Yes, just let me know so I can check it out.   
**Feedback:** Always. Good, bad, whatever!

**_Chapter One_**

I walked through the mall quickly. It was a quarter to six and I still didn't have anything to where to the race. If I was going to make my racing debut, I wanted to look good. I walked by a lot of store windows looking into them and eyeing several different outfits. I stopped in front of one store and gazed at an outfit.  
  
_'That's the one,'_ I thought letting my hand touch the glass.  
  
When I brought it down I noticed the handprint I had left. I smiled and laughed at how small the print was. I turned around to head into the store, but was stopped then I ran into someone. The guy was taller than me by several inches. He had a chest of steel. I backed up and looked into the guy's face. It was emotionless. I tried to look him in the eyes, but his dark sunglasses prevented me from doing so.  
  
"I'm so sorry," I said, running my hand through my brown hair.  
  
As my fingers ran through it I could feel the hair spray that was in it. I had curled it that morning. I cursed myself in my head for ruining it. The guy just stood there looking down at me.  
  
"It's okay," he said finally.  
  
His deep voice rumbled from his throat. It sent chills down my spin. I tried to say something, but was stopped when he looked behind him. I figured I had nothing left to say so I headed into the store to get the outfit. 

* * *

Dom turned back around to face her, but she was gone. He was going to say something to her, but was distracted. He tried to face her once again, but didn't see her. She had disappeared into the mass of people shopping. Dom took a look around again and shrugged. He then walked to the food court to meet up with his team. As he walked he tried to recall the reason he even was in that part of the mall. Realizing that he had no idea why, he just shut the thought out.  
  
_'Doesn't matter,'_ he thought as he saw the familiar faces of his friends. 

* * *

My heart raced as I pulled up to the familiar spot. My life had consisted of street racing since I was a little girl. My father and brother did it all the time. They would go out with these beautiful cars and sometimes come back with them. When I would ask where the cars were or why we had more, daddy would mumble something about how he raced for slips. It wasn't until I was older that I understood what exactly a slip was. Mom supported it one hundred percent because she had grown up in the lifestyle as well. So now it was my turn to carry on the family legacy. I pulled up in a neon green Mazda RX-7. The light under the chassis was green and illuminated the ground below. I quickly found a spot and parked it. A crowd began to gather around me. I was new and had a sweet ride. I quickly popped the hood and lifted the bar. Right as it was in place I heard a familiar voice from behind me that was directed in my direction.  
  
"Sweet ride," he said as he approached.  
  
It was the same deep voice from the mall. I turned around and paused. This guy was gorgeous. He towered over me. He was muscular in all the right spots. His head was clean- shaven and he had beautiful brown eyes. I smiled as lyrics from the song "Brown Eyes" by Destiny's Child flitted across my mind. He was wearing a black wife beater and a pair of baggy dark denim jeans. He was sexy and he knew it. The aura around him told me that he was the 'Mack Daddy' of racing. I could tell that he remembered me from the mall. It was apparent in his expression. He must have figured me as a helpless girl who had no coordination. I stood there and ran my hand through my shoulder length brown hair once again. The curls had disappeared and all that was left was the lingering aroma of hairspray. I quickly recalled what I looked like. I was around 5'8" and my skin was tan, but only from hanging out at the beach and the small mixture of Mexican in my blood. My white sunglasses hid my blue eyes. The silver lenses did nothing but reflect his well-toned body. I felt a little silly for wearing sunglasses at night, but it had only recently turned dark and I had forgotten to take them off. I was wearing the outfit I had spotted in the mall. It was a short blue jean skirt and a tight white tank top. The tan high heels elevated me to some degree, but I was still nowhere to his height.  
  
"You racing tonight?" he said as he raked his eyes over my body. I mentally shuddered.  
  
"Depends. Who all is racing?" I said raising my sunglasses up to on top of my head to where it held back my hair.  
  
He walked up closer and said, "Lance Tran, his cousin Johnny, Hector, one or two new guys, and myself."  
  
"Doesn't seem like much competition," I said giving him one of my Hollywood smiles I had grown accustomed to through racing.  
  
Being in racing all my life had taught me a couple of things. One was that if you were a girl racing you wanted the guy to underestimate you so you would surprise him in the end. It worked all the time. As he stepped forwards I glanced over him. He had fallen for my bait. I could hear a murmur in reaction to my statement surge throughout the crowd.  
  
"Listen sweetie. You obviously don't know who you're dealing with."  
  
My smile slowly disintegrated. _'Was this guy for real?'  
_  
"No, you don't know who you're dealing with. Everywhere I go, I whoop someone with your type of attitude's ass. Probably like I will here," I said taking a step forward.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Today's an exception," he said looking me in the eyes. His eyes were gorgeous, but I somehow managed to keep my composure.  
  
I narrowed my eyes slightly and cocked my head. "We'll see."  
  
"I like you." He paused and took a step forwards. I matched him with one step backwards.  
  
"So you racing or not?" he said looking me up and down slowly one or twice. He smiled each time.  
  
"I'm in," I said sticking my hand in my back pocket and pulling out a roll of money.  
  
"5 G buy in," he informed me.  
  
I walked towards the guy and put the money in his hand.  
  
"5,000. Exactly," I said before walking back to my car.  
  
"You got a name?" he called after me as he counted the money.  
  
I answered over my shoulder, "Allison." 


	2. The Race

**Author:** Scorching Reality (dcsgurlmidsouth.rr.com)  
**Title:** Chapter Two – The Race  
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters from The Fast and The Furious. They belong to Universal Studios. I am not receiving anything from writing this story. I wrote this solely so I could have something to do. Otherwise the other characters are MINE.   
**Summary:** Allison has raced all over her life, but when she crashes after a win, she feels like she's lost her purpose in life. This is the story of what happened after the crash.   
**Pairing:** Allison / ?   
**Archive:** Yes, just let me know so I can check it out.   
**Feedback:** Always. Good, bad, whatever!

_**Chapter Two**_

Dominic smiled. He finally had some new competition. She may not turn out to competition, but she was at least new.  
  
_'A little piece of eye candy for the boys,'_ he thought to himself.  
  
Dom definitely had checked her out. He was sure all the guys had. He glanced around for Letty and was relieved when he didn't see her. He didn't want Letty to scare off his new friend.  
  
_'She's definitely cute,'_ he thought.  
  
He walked over to Hector who had been deemed the "money holder" since he was trying to go legit. Hector smiled to Dominic as he walked back over to his car. He started up the car and headed towards the start line. He'd show Allison who was boss, although he was surprised to see her here. The girl he saw at the mall was nothing like she was now. At the mall she was quiet and jumpy; here she was confident and out-spoken.  
  
As he reached the start line he spotted her car. She was standing outside and leaning on the hood talking to some guys that surrounded her. He smiled.  
  
_'Like a moth to a flame,'_ he chuckled to himself.  
  
As the time to start neared, she descended into her car. Not before receiving several sheets of paper that no doubt had the guy's names and numbers on them. This made Dom laugh a little harder. She had started her car and was looking in Dom's direction. He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
_'Oh yeah,'_ he thought, _'I'll show her.'_

* * *

I glanced over at the guy as he smiled at me. I smiled back and turned my attention to the road. I had heard through the grape vine that his name was Dominic.  
  
_'Hmmm, Dominic, that's a cute name,'_ I thought as I reached down and took my sandals off.  
  
I threw them onto the floor in front of the passenger's seat.  
  
_'He doesn't look like a Dominic,'_ I continued to myself.  
  
I stuffed the numbers that I had gotten from the guys into my pocket. I reached over and pulled out a compartment in the passenger's seat. This exposed the NOS system my dad had installed not long before the crash. But I didn't want to think about that. I turned off my car and took a deep breath.  
  
_'This can't be healthy,'_ I thought to myself.  
  
It really didn't help because my mind wandered towards that night. I saw myself approaching the crash just as the car was engulfed in flames. I could hear the screaming of my mother. It rang through my ears. My head began to ring with the sound. It was becoming hard to breath. I zoned back to reality and checked the system. I then wiped the tears from my eyes. I had to keep cool. Racing was my life and I couldn't go soft on it. I had to concentrate on it. The thoughts of that night would have to wait. Everything was in place. Once I double-checked everything I reached for my seat belt.  
  
_'It won't happen again,'_ I thought as the seat belt clicked.  
  
More thoughts crept up, but I shut them out quickly.  
  
_'I really have to get over this,'_ I thought to myself.  
  
The crash was interfering with everything in my life. I couldn't let it get in the way of racing. I glanced up and started my car. It purred. I revved the engine and sat back. Several seconds later two girls headed towards different side of the start line. They turned to face each other. A yellow walkie-talkie was on one of the girl's hip. She listened intently for the okay. After a while she nodded and they raised their scarves high in the air. The engines all around revved. The crowd cheered. My stomach was alive and excited. I glanced over at Dom quickly, who was two cars down from me. I quickly looked back in time. The white scarves were brought down quickly as I pressed the gas.

* * *

Dominic was in the lead, but not for long. Allison pulled ahead of him by an inch. He glanced over at her and saw the determination in her face. He smiled as he pressed the gas down harder. Third gear and going faster. He pressed the gas down harder and clenched his jaws. His hands tightened around the wheel. His knuckles turned pure white. Every muscle was tense. 'God how I love this feeling,' he thought. He glanced over at her as he sped forwards. The finish line was near. Allison sped up but Dom sped up as well. They were getting closer and closer to the finish line. Dom had had enough. He pressed the NOS button and shot forward, but soon after Allison did the same and was in front of him. The finish line was close. He pressed harder on the gas. His breathing was getting harder. Adrenaline rushed throughout his body. He pressed the gas pedal down to the floor until it wouldn't go any more. She was always right there. The nose of her car was ahead as the passed the finish line. Dom couldn't believe it. He had lost. The shock took over his body. He was confused and pissed.  
  
"Damnit!" Dom screamed as he passed the finish line. He pounded on the steering wheel as he sped forward to the 'winner's circle'. 


	3. The Crash

**Author:** Scorching Reality (dcsgurlmidsouth.rr.com)  
**Title:** Chapter Three – The Crash  
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the original characters from The Fast and The Furious. They belong to Universal Studios. I am not receiving anything from writing this story. I wrote this solely so I could have something to do. Otherwise the other characters are MINE.   
**Summary:** Allison has raced all over her life, but when she crashes after a win, she feels like she's lost her purpose in life. This is the story of what happened after the crash.   
**Pairing:** Allison / ?, Dom / Letty   
**Archive:** Yes, just let me know so I can check it out.   
**Feedback:** Always. Good, bad, whatever!

_**Chapter Three**_I smiled as I passed the finish line. I had beaten him. I had beaten the unbeatable. I headed straight for the crowd around and grabbed my shoes. I put them on and got out of my car. Everybody soon gathered around my car. They weren't cheering exactly. They wanted to see what would happen. No one had ever beaten Dominic before. He got out of his car slowly and walked up to me. The circle parted to admit him. I smiled as he neared me. I sat down on my hood and watched his perfectly proportioned body came closer and closer. I shivered as I watched him walked.  
  
'Isn't he God's gift to women?' I asked myself. _'Probably has a girlfriend. Oh well can't hurt to flirt,'_ I thought laughing lightly when I realized I had rhymed.  
  
He held his hand out.  
  
"Good race," he said waiting for me to shake his hand.  
  
"Good race?" I asked as I shook his hand. "I kicked your ass," I added on the side quietly as he turned to walk away.  
  
Dominic had begun to walk off. Apparently he had heard this and turned around quickly knocking me backwards into my car. I landed with a thud. It had hurt. Pain surged throughout my lower back. I inhaled deeply and took in his scent. It was a slightly combined smell of cologne and sweat, which sent chills up my spine. I tried my best just to look in his face. It was hard, but his eyes also kept me in place. I was lying on my back with my feet hanging off. I had my back against the front of the hood and my butt on the bumper. He placed his hands on either side of my face. Only his hands held him up as he leaned over me. His face was inches from mine. He breathed heavily. I wanted so badly to bring my knee up and hit him in that spot, either that or kiss him. I refrained and listened to what he had to say. He stared at me for a long time. I was trying so hard to keep the fear and attraction from my eyes, although I was only afraid of him by a little bit. I could tell from his expression that he knew I was attracted to him, but he refused to mention it.  
  
"Good race," he seethed and stood back up. I sat up slowly as he walked off.  
  
"Good race," I called after him.  
  
He didn't acknowledge my statement.  
  
_'God this guy has a problem,'_ I thought as I watched him storm off.  
  
The crowd was still silent. As the noise level began to raise the radio howled. A guy who was watching out for cops came over the radio.  
  
"Yo, we got some cops coming! Get outta there," the guy said urgently.  
  
Every body split. I jumped off of my car and jumped through the semi-open door. I quickly started the engine. I glanced around and saw Dom's shiny clean shaven head duck into his car as the door shut. Before I took off I grabbed my shoes and threw them into the spot they once were. I waited a second to see who was coming and pressed the gas to go forward. My wheels spun out and then the car moved forward.  
  
I was in first gear and getting up to speed with the rest of the crowd, who were trying to get away desperately. I changed into second gear as I pressed the gas harder. The air passing through my partially opened window seemed to roar, so I paused in my shifting long enough to roll it up. Third gear. I glanced into the rear view mirror as I heard sirens getting closer. Looking ahead once more I saw that there were a few cars in front of me. I decided to not follow them and instead made my own path. Fourth gear. I had to get away. The speed was exhilarating. I passed several cars that were either non-racers or hadn't gotten fully up to sped. It had been a while since I had been in a race against the cops. It had been a long time. Before the crash.  
  
_'God, I have to stop thinking about that. Let the past go!'_ I instructed myself.  
  
Fifth gear. Flashing blue lights blue appeared in my rear view mirror. The lights danced across the road. I could sense the lights coming closer. My heart pounded like it had during the race. I had to get away. I clenched the muscles in my jaw. My knuckled were pure white as I gripped the wheel to turn onto the main road. Few cars were in front of me.  
  
The sirens were getting louder and closer. I glanced up to the mirror and saw a car behind me. It was Dom.  
  
_'Great, he's following me,'_ I thought to myself.  
  
I looked away from the mirror just in time to see a stray dog and dodge it. It wasn't the smartest decision I ever made. There was a brick wall in front of me. I was heading towards it; full speed and I couldn't swerve out of the way.  
  
"SHIT!" I screamed when I was seconds away from hitting the wall.  
  
I pressed the brake, but it did little to stop the crash.

* * *

Dominic jumped into his car and took off. He could see Allison's neon green car just ahead of him and sped up. He was right behind her as cops began to spill out from every exit. Allison sped up and he followed. He followed her for a little while longer as she passed other racer's who were trying to get away. Dom could tell the she was looking somewhere else. A dog was in front of her. He then saw her swerve, lose control, and hit the wall of a nearby building. Brakes from her car had screeched just seconds before. The sound echoed throughout the area. Gas sprayed everywhere and soaked the street. The crash happened within a few seconds. Dominic froze and hit the brakes. They screeched as well as the car came to a halt a few feet from the twisted metal. The hood of the car was twisted all around. It seemed to mesh with the wall, the wall, however, seemed not to move or crack. Dom was thankful. If it would fall or collapse Allison would have no chance of survival. He jumped out right as Allison started to move inside her car. She moaned in pain. He came to the driver's side and noticed the seatbelt. It had saved her life.  
  
Dom heard the sirens getting closer as he opened the door. The wet pavement reflected the oncoming red and blue lights. The noise of the sirens bounced off the surrounding buildings. It was getting louder and a lot closer than he needed them to be. Her head rolled in his direction and he noticed that she was bleeding right above her right eye. She was partly unconscious. He reached for the handle of the door but it was broken and refused to open. Dom had no choice, so he broke the window by slamming his elbow into it. He watched as glass flew everywhere. He leaned through window that was lined with sharp glass and reached over to unbuckle her seat belt. He removed it and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her carefully out of the window and got her completely out of the car.  
  
Dom managed not to cut her, but the glass had ripped his shirt in one or two places and leaving shards of glass and cuts across his stomach. She moaned again and wrapped her hands around his neck. Her arms were cut due to the glass that had shattered from everywhere in the car. He winced at the sight of blood. It ran down her arms in tiny rivers. Dom held her tighter, which caused him to get blood on his shirt. It felt wet and icky as his shirt pressed against his skin. Dom noticed the money she had won on the seat beside her and snatched it up. He jogged back over to the passenger's side door with her in his arms. He opened the door and lightly put her down. The sirens were getting closer. He guessed that they were around the corner. Dom shut the door and looked at Allison's car as he walked in front of his car.  
  
A fire was beginning in the engine of her car as Dom climbed in the passenger's side. He jumped in and pressed the accelerator right as Allison's car blew up. Pieces of flying debris managed to miss Dom's car as he sped past the wreckage. Dom drove faster as blue lights appeared in his rear view mirror. He changed gears and pressed the accelerator harder, making the wheels screeched and go even faster. He made a right turn and drove down a dark alley. The butt of his car faltered a bit, but then went in the new direction. The cop car followed after him. Dom pulled up into a parking garage as his wheels screeched in disagreement. The sound echoed throughout the whole place. He sped up several levels before finding a vacant spot. Dom pulled his car into the spot.  
  
The whole place was full and Dom doubted the cop car would see him. He turned off his car and sat back. He took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face before he glanced over at Allison, who was still unconscious. He noticed quickly that she had no shoes on. Dom raised an eyebrow in confusion but made his face emotionless when he heard wheels screeching as they came up from the lower level. He ducked down as a police car passed the car. The policeman paid no attention to the lifeless car and gazed at the other cars. He moved on and up to the next level. Dom sat back up and waited a few seconds. Once he knew the car was gone he started the car. He waited a few seconds and then sped out of the garage and headed towards his house.

* * *

I didn't remember much as I awoke in a strange bed. I heard voices outside of the room. They sounded like they were arguing. I suddenly got nervous. I had lived alone ever since the accident, and never really lived with anybody else except for Max, my beautiful German Shepard. Where was I? I sat up and noticed that I had the clothes on from the night before. I walked over and glanced out of the window. My car was nowhere to be found. I closed the blinds and stood at the door. I was relieved to find the room still partially dark. The sunlight was blinding. I heard a male and a female voice that were still arguing. I could only make out part of their conversation.  
  
"Letty, I only brought her home. I slept on the floor," a familiar voice said.  
  
I realized that it was Dominic's voice. I tried to put the puzzle together. I was at Dominic's house. He had slept in the same room as me. Letty responded quickly.  
  
"Dom, she could have slept on the couch out here."  
  
"And wake up to strange people all around her?"  
  
"You're a stranger to her," Letty replied.  
  
"At least she knows who I am. I'm the one who saved her life. That's the only reason she's here. You know I love you, and only you," Dom said lowering his voice.  
  
I walked over to the bed and sat down.  
  
_'I almost died,'_ I thought to myself. Horror flowed throughout my body.  
  
I pondered the thought for several seconds and stopped when Dom and Letty stopped talking. There was a knock on the door and it slowly opened. I brought my hand to cover my eyes from the sudden burst of light in the dimly lighted room. I accidentally hit the laceration above my eye. The cuts on my arms disagreed with the movement as well. I winced in pain as Dominic walked into the room. He shut the door behind him, but before he did I noticed a girl standing behind him. I figured it was Letty. He walked up to me and knelt down. Soon after he peeled back the gauze that was taped above my right eye I flinched again.  
  
"Sorry," he whispered to me.  
  
He pulled it back all the way and said, "You need to go to the hospital."  
  
His voice made chills go up my spine. His deep voice was sexy and probably had the same affect on other girls.  
  
"What happened?" was all that I managed to say.  
  
Dom put the gauze back on and pulled up a chair in front of me. He turned it backwards and straddled it. Dom crossed his arms and laid them on the back of the chair. He spoke softly.  
  
"You were in an accident," he stated plainly and began to continue with a little more emotion in his voice. "The cops were chasing us and I filed in behind you. You swerved and hit a wall. I pulled over and grabbed you out of it. I was walking back with you in my arms to my car to put you in it when a fire in the engine started. I jumped in and started to go right as it blew up. I'm really sorry," he said staring at me.  
  
The emotion from earlier had disappeared. He had just combined complex situation into a very small nutshell. I could tell that he was leaving out specific details. As his story drew to an end, the events of the night before had sunk in and I remembered everything. My eyes started to tear up. Dominic got out of the chair and sat beside me on the bed.  
  
"Shh, it's okay," he said rubbing my back.  
  
His big hand on my back warmed me a little bit.  
  
"You don't understand," I said looking at him.  
  
My eyes, I could tell, were red and puffy.  
  
"That was my dad's car; it was the only thing I had left of him."  
  
Dominic looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"Tell me about it," he said.  
  
I sighed as the tears began to slow and eventually disappear.  
  
"We were heading to Arizona for a racing thing, ya know...and I was late getting on the road so I drove the RX-7. I was only a mile or two behind them. They were in a van pulling the other racing cars either on a trailer or off the back of the van. I'm not sure what happened, but from what I was told, an 18-wheeler lost control, slammed into the passenger's side...and knocked their car into oncoming traffic. The car was totaled. I could only identify it by the license place. Everybody was thrown from the car. My mom and dad were pronounced dead at the scene..."  
  
I paused as I took a deep breath. Dom waited patiently. "My brother, Ricco, was sent to Baptist Memorial. He later died of a collapsed lung. The doctor said if they..."  
  
I took a deep breath so I could calm myself down.  
  
"If they had just worn their seatbelts..." I said as new tears approached the edges of my eyelids. I couldn't finish my sentence.  
  
Tears spewed down as if they were waterfalls. I brought my hand up to wipe them, but after several attempts to dry my face I gave up. Dominic wiped the stray tears with his thumb. I slowly regained composure and finished my horrifying story.  
  
"They never wore seat belts. My dad and brother. I had pleaded with them, but you know men. They won't listen. My mother on the other hand, I don't know. I guess she had forgotten or something. And for once in my life I was alone. I had to identify the bodies. I had no one to turn to. I gave them the best funeral ever. Everybody was there. Family, friends, even street racers. But no one helped me. It was horrible. I got to keep the car and I started working for a guy who sold racing parts. Slowly but surely I built up my status as the best. It wasn't easy, as I'm sure you already know. I really didn't want to race for a living, but it seems that when I race I'm with them. Racing keeps me close to them. I couldn't really make it into the legit stuff, so I tried illegal street racing. It seemed to fit me better. By the time I had made something of myself I realized why they loved it so much. The adrenaline, the speed, the passion. Nothing else matters. That's the only reason I race. Beating you was just the icing on the cake," I said glancing over at him.  
  
He flinched at the last sentence. I showed some signs of a smile. I had just summed up my life story in a nutshell.  
  
"Now that I have told my life story, tell me yours Dominic," I said putting my hand on his right knee.  
  
I took it off quickly when I remembered Letty outside of the door. I was trying desperately to steer away from my story.  
  
"Call me Dom," he said in his deep husky voice.  
  
Something about his voice made me tingle all over.  
  
"Okay, Dom, what about you? Where are your parents?" I asked.  
  
"My dad died in a car crash. He was racing against and guy named Kenny Linder and was hit from behind. It sent him straight into a wall. Everyone told me that he died on impact, but I didn't believe him. I caught up with Linder a couple of days later. I picked up the closest thing to me, a wrench, and started hitting him with it. I didn't mean to keep hitting him, but the rage was just so much that when I got done, he looked nothing like himself. I was banned from the racetrack and was sent to Lompoc for two years. That was the worse time of my life. As for my mom, she left when we were little. Haven't seen her since and don't want to."  
  
I could feel my face go blank. That wasn't exactly what I expected to hear. Dom glanced over me and chuckled.  
  
"I'm sorry I brought it up," I said lowly.  
  
"It's okay," he said standing back up. He patted her knee briefly.

* * *

Dom glanced at her. She had stopped crying and was slowly beginning to smile. His eyes wandered down her body. Her shoulders looked smooth and tan. They were muscular, but not overpowering. Her legs were silky and long. She was skinny and tall, but was nowhere near his size or height.  
  
_'My kind of girl,'_ he thought glancing over her.  
  
He stopped when he remembered Letty. He loved her. Or at least part of him did. The rest really didn't see a future with her. But with Allison... He stopped himself.  
  
'No. Stay away,' he thought as he opened the door.  
  
Letty was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. He sighed and walked past her.  
  
"Nothing happened, Letty," he said walking down the stairs.  
  
He entered the living room and saw the gang. Mia was in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast. Vince, Leon, and Jesse were crashed on the couch and watching TV. He stepped through the mess and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
Vince sat up and said, "Hey Dom. Who's the girl?"  
  
Vince was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Dom turned around and said, "You remember that chick that kicked my ass last night?"  
  
"Yeah," Vince replied, chuckling slightly.  
  
"That's her."  
  
He turned around once he saw Vince's smile disappear. Dom heard a murmur arise between the three guys. He couldn't help but give a small smirk.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and hugged Mia.  
  
"Hey, Dom," she said as he released her from a giant bear hug.  
  
Mia glanced at the door and his head followed the path. Allison was standing at the door.  
  
"Yo Allison, what's up?" Dom said turning around.  
  
"Um, I really have to get home. Max isn't going to be too pleased," she said motioning her thumb towards the front door.  
  
"Okay," he said looking at Mia. "Oh and by the way this is my sister, Mia. Mia this is Allison."  
  
They shook hands and said hello. Mia turned around to finish the dishes. Dom guided Allison to the front door. He could see the guys staring at her as they walked past them. He smiled and walked towards the door. He knew that she would be here again and the guys would have their chance. Dom grabbed the keys to his RX-7 and walked out of the door. 


	4. The Ride Over

**Author:** Scorching Reality  
**Title:** Chapter Four – The Ride Over  
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters from The Fast and The Furious. They belong to Universal Studios. I am not receiving anything from writing this story. I wrote this solely so I could have something to do. Otherwise the other characters are MINE.   
**Summary:** Allison has raced all over her life, but when she crashes after a win, she feels like she's lost her purpose in life. This is the story of what happened after the crash.   
**Pairing:** Allison / ?, Dom / Letty   
**Archive:** Yes, just let me know so I can check it out.   
**Feedback:** Always. Good, bad, whatever!

**_Chapter Four_**

Allison slipped noiselessly into the front seat and reached over for the seat belt. It clicked as Dom hopped into the driver's side. He started the engine and pulled out of his drive way. He backed out in to the road then pulled forwards. The way there was silent. Except for an occasional direction from Allison once or twice. It was lonely. As they neared a stop light Dom broke the silence.  
  
"So, who's Max?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"My dog," she said pulling her sunglasses over her eyes.  
  
The sun was shinning brightly. Dom exhaled deeply. For a second there he thought she had a boyfriend. Did she?  
  
"So do you live with anybody? I mean a roommate? A boyfriend?" he said getting his questions out into the open.  
  
He had tried his best to make the question seem less conspicuous. He pulled forwards as the light turned green.  
  
She looked over at him and said, "Nope. You?"  
  
"Well there's Vince, and Leon, and..."  
  
"I meant do you have a girlfriend," she said laughing and looking out the window again. She raised her sunglasses and watched him.  
  
"Yeah, Letty, she was the one outside the door," he said answering her question.  
  
The rest of the way was silent until they pulled up to Allison's house. Dom turned off the car and looked at her. His eyes stared from inside his sunglasses.  
  
She looked up and said, "Well, this is me."  
  
She reached for the handle, but Dom stopped her when he said, "With all that money you made. You could just buy you another car. It wouldn't be as special, but it'd be something."  
  
She looked back at him. Her eyes were huge.  
  
"What?" he asked concerned.  
  
"The money was in the car," she said slamming her head back on the headrest, causing her sunglasses to fall off. However, this went unnoticed by both of them.  
  
Dom smiled and reached over into the glove compartment. He soon pulled out the money she won the night before. He handed it to her and said, "I saved this too."  
  
She took the money and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thank you so much," she said releasing him and turning for the door.  
  
He stopped her once more and said, "Why weren't you wearing your shoes?"  
  
She merely laughed and said, "You can't race in heels."  
  
Allison stepped out of the car and walked up to the mailbox. She grabbed the mail and headed towards the steps. When she reached them she knelt down and lifted a flowerpot. She grabbed a spare key and sat the pot back down. She unlocked the house and waved at Dom.  
  
He waved back and started the car once again. She had disappeared inside the house and the front door was closed. He looked over at the seat where she once was and noticed her sunglasses lying on the floor. They had flown off when she slammed her head against the headrest he realized. He turned off the car and picked them up. He stepped out of the car. He glanced around and shut his door. The sun felt warm against his broad back. It shone on his head. He trotted up the front steps and knocked on the front door. She answered the door and looked at him. He quickly noticed that her clothing had changed. She was wearing a pink halter-top and loose gray cotton jogging pants. They fit her well.  
  
_'She changed fast.'  
_  
He glanced down and noticed that she had tennis shoes on. She just looked at him.  
  
"You left your sunglasses," he said raising them.  
  
She took them from his hand and said, "Thank you."  
  
He glanced inside and noticed a German Shepard not far from behind her.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" she asked opening the door a little wider.  
  
The German Shepard took a step forwards and growled.  
  
"Max, calm down," she called behind her.  
  
Dom thought for a second and said, "Sure. Why not?"  
  
She opened the door wider as Dom stepped inside.  
  
Dom glanced around. It wasn't much different from his house, but you could tell that she didn't have many people over often. He walked over and sat down. Max followed him and tried to jump on him. Allison caught him in time by the collar. She led the dog to the back and shut door. She walked back and sat in the chair to the left of him. They just sat there. Dom sat back and watched her. She sat there staring at the floor, then at her hands, and finally at him.  
  
"So," he said sitting forwards. "When are you getting a new car?"  
  
"Why? Curious as to the next time I'll kick your ass?" she asked menacingly.  
  
He smiled and said, "No. Next time I'll kick your ass. That's a promise."  
  
She smiled and leaned forwards.  
  
"Is that so Mr..."  
  
She paused and realized she didn't even know his last name.  
  
"Toretto," he said chuckling lightly.  
  
"Is that so Mr. Toretto?"  
  
She laughed when she realized that it rhymed.  
  
"That's right," he said leaning forwards as well.  
  
"We'll just have to see. To answer your question, I was going to go get my car today. I was just about to call a cab," she said as she sat back.  
  
Dominic felt relieved. He knew that if she hadn't leaned back that he would have kissed her.  
  
"I could take you," he suggested.  
  
"Oh right and have you know exactly what I'm driving? Dream on," she said in a mocking tone. She was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Really, and to be fair you can see what my RX-7 is packing," he said boastfully. "You could even join our team. No telling what Tran would do if you joined his team."  
  
"Tran?" she asked sitting back up.  
  
"Long story," he said as he played with his keys in his hands.  
  
Max growled from behind the door. He pawed at it and whined.  
  
"Okay, I accept," she said as she stuck her hand out.  
  
It took all of Dom's self control to just shake her hand. 


	5. Car Shopping And More

**Author:** Scorching Reality  
**Title:** Chapter Five – Car Shopping and More  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters from The Fast and The Furious. They belong to Universal Studios. I am not receiving anything from writing this story. I wrote this solely so I could have something to do. Otherwise the other characters are MINE.   
**Summary:** Allison has raced all over her life, but when she crashes after a win, she feels like she's lost her purpose in life. This is the story of what happened after the crash.   
**Pairing:** Allison / ?, Dom / Letty   
**Archive:** Yes, just let me know so I can check it out.   
**Feedback:** Always. Good, bad, whatever!

_**Chapter Five**_

They pulled up to Joey's Race Shop around fifteen minutes later. Allison's eyes gazed over each car as if she didn't know which to pick. Dom smiled and shut the car off. Allison's ponytail rested on her shoulder. When she stepped out and walked to the front of the car it swayed back and forth. Dominic smiled. He could really see a future with her.  
  
_'Stop it,'_ he commanded himself.  
  
He stepped out and stood beside Allison as Joey stepped outside and walked up to them.  
  
"Dom, buddy, what can I do for you?" Joey said as he walked up and shook Dom's hand.  
  
"Nothing Joey. Just need to get a ride here for Allison."  
  
"So this is the person who kicked you ass? Nice to meet you. I'm Joey," he said outstretching his hand.  
  
She shook it and laughed.  
  
"Looks like I'm famous," she said as she followed Dom and Joey.  
  
"Hey, it's not every day that someone beats Dominic Toretto."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Dom said dismissively.  
  
They passed several gorgeous cars, but nothing struck her fancy until she passed a RX-7. It was the same model that she had before. It was black and had tan leather interior. It was just what she needed.  
  
"Can I see under the hood?" she said as she faced Joey.  
  
"Sure," he said popping it up. He latched the bar and took a step back.  
  
"What happened to Letty?" Joey whispered to Dom. Allison was busy inspecting the car and taking notes on what need to be done to the beauty. "Is she out of the picture?"  
  
"Letty's still in the picture. Allison is just a friend."  
  
"Well, if she is just a friend. Can I give her a test drive," Joey asked staring at her butt as she leaned over to inspect the inside once again.  
  
Dom glared at him and simply said, "No."  
  
Dom walked up to Allison and said, "Is this the baby you want?"  
  
"Yes, she's gorgeous," Allison replied as she closed the hood.  
  
She turned to Joey and said, "How much?"

* * *

I drove down the road in my new baby. After I had paid for the car, I decided to take it for a spin. Dom had something to do and we parted. I cruised the downtown area until I spotted a car parts store called The Racer's Edge. I stopped and pulled into the front parking lot. I parked and stepped out. The place I could tell was the best of the best. I clasped my keys in my hand and began to walk into the store. I entered the store and a bell dinged above my head. The guy at the counter looked up and smiled.  
  
"What can I do for you?" he asked.  
  
"Uhh, yeah. I need some NOS for my RX-7. You got any of that?" I asked as I walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Yeah, we got it."  
  
He paused as another customer walked in. This time it was an Asian guy. He looked to be in his late twenty's. He was definitely older than me. He had short dark black hair and no facial hair. He was nowhere near Dom's size, but he could definitely hold his own. I could tell that he was a street racer just from the look of him.  
  
"Yeah Lance, what can I do for ya?"  
  
"I need four tires," he said walking over to the tire section.  
  
The guy at the counter walked over to me and pointed towards the NOS systems. I had no trouble finding it. I selected everything I wanted and brought it to the counter. I noticed the plaque above the guy's head stating his name and license information.  
  
"So Harry, how much does it all cost?"  
  
"Uh, depends. Who's gonna install it?" he asked looking up at me.  
  
"Dominic," I said taking my sunglasses off.  
  
"Oh so you work for him?" he asked curiously as he totaled the amount.  
  
"We're partners of some sort," I said leaning forwards on the counter.  
  
"Oh really," Harry said asked he typed on the computer.  
  
"Yep," I confirmed.  
  
"It'll be ten thousand all together," he said looking up.  
  
"Okay, let me just..."  
  
"I got this Harry," Lance said walking up to my side.  
  
Lance simply laid down 10,000 dollars down and Harry took it.  
  
"Thanks," I said looking at the man.  
  
"The name's Lance," he said outstretching his hand. "And you are?"

* * *

Dom passed The Racer's Edge, but stopped when he saw Allison's new beauty.  
  
_'She does have an eye for cars,'_ he thought as he pulled into the parking lot.  
  
He got out and headed for the door and saw Lance Tran's car parked beside Allison's. He looked into the shop and saw Allison shaking hands with Tran.  
  
"Crap," he said out loud as he walked faster to the door.  
  
The bell jingled as he entered he store. Both of them glanced over at him. All he heard Allison say was, "I'll have to take you up on that sometime."  
  
Then she gave Lance the smile. That smile could melt anyone's heart. Dominic approached them and said, "Allison, I need to speak to you for a sec."  
  
He motioned her to the back.  
  
"Okay, be right back," she said to Tran.  
  
Her keys jingled in her hands with each step she took. She followed him to the back until no one could see them or hear them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dom asked looking her in the eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"With Tran," he said clarifying his question.  
  
"I was buying NOS and he paid for it. I was about to pay for it, but he swooped in and did it for me," she said looking right back into his eyes with anger.  
  
"What was that I heard you say? I'll have to take you up on it sometime?" he said mimicking her.  
  
"He offered to install it, but I told him you would do it. What is with you?" she asked him questionably.  
  
"I just don't want you dealing with Tran, that's all."  
  
"Dom, if you have forgotten, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I mean I have been on my own since I was sixteen."  
  
He stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Okay, you wanna go so I can get this installed in your car?" he asked finishing the argument. He knew he was right and didn't want to argue about it.  
  
"Whatever," she said walking away from him before he had a chance to move from his spot. Dom followed a minute later. Allison was saying bye to Tran. He sighed.  
  
Dom picked up the NOS system equipment and began to walk out of the store. Harry called out to him and said, "What happened to Letty?"  
  
Dominic turned around and said, "Allison is just working for me. That's it." He turned back around and walked out.  
  
_'Why does everyone keep asking me that?'_

* * *

Allison had her trunk up and was sitting in her trunk staring out at traffic. When she saw him she stood up and gave him room to sit the stuff down. She didn't say anything or smile.  
  
She walked back over to the driver's side door and slammed it shut. Dom walked up to the window and knocked. Allison rolled her window down.  
  
"You're all set. Just follow me and we can set it up," he said peeking his head part way into the car.  
  
She nodded and attempted to roll it back up with the electric switch.  
  
"Hey, everything okay?" he asked stopping her.  
  
"Yeah...on second thought no. I have known you less than a day, and you bust in pretending to know what's good for me. I mean come one. I'm a big girl. I don't need people like you taking up for me."  
  
"People like me?" he asked placing his hands on his chest. "Listen, I saved your life. Without me you would be dead. Just think about that! I'll see you at my place," he said storming off.  
  
She could hear him muttering as he walked.  
  
"Psft...ungrateful little..."  
  
By that time he was too far away for her to hear him.  
  
Dom got into his car and began to mutter some more. He mainly was saying fragments of sentences. He was pissed. He was doing her a favor keeping her away from Tran. He started the car and pulled back quickly. A car honked and he gave them the finger. He sped toward his house. He glanced up into his rear view mirror and saw Allison following not far behind him.  
  
He sighed.  
  
_'What was this chick's deal, anyways?'_  
  
He took his left hand and ran it over his head.  
  
He pulled up to his house several minutes later. He stepped out. The sun reflected off his silver sunglasses. Two men turned the corner and welcomed him. Leon wore a huge smiled and hugged Dom briefly.  
  
"Hey Leon," he said slapping his hand against Leon's.  
  
Vince slapped hands with Dom as Allison's black RX-7 pulled up to the driveway.  
  
"Hey Vince," he said as he heard the car approaching too.  
  
All three guys focused their attention on the approaching car. The brakes were hit and the door opened slowly. Vince reached up and removed his glasses, as he exposed his beautiful brown eyes. One foot after another, Allison stepped out of the car, and brought her sunglasses up to where they were holding her hair back. She had taken her hair down and it curled and bounced around her shoulder. She smiled as she walked back to her trunk. She popped it and started laying stuff out onto the white pavement. Dom came up beside her and helped her bring the equipment to the garage. Vince and Leon just watched the beauty. They didn't realize that she was the same girl from that morning. Once all the equipment was in the garage he walked over to the two guys who were still watching Allison.  
  
"Guys, I would like you to meet Allison. She was the one over this morning," Dom said as Allison walked up and stood beside him.  
  
"Allison, this one," he said pointing, "Is Vince."  
  
Allison outstretched her hand as Vince reached his hand out for a handshake.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said as she shook his hand and brought her hand back to her side.  
  
"You too," Vince said in reply.  
  
Vince was nicely built. He was shirtless and had ugly scars that lined one arm from the wrist to the bicep. He had muscular arms and tattoos up and down them as well. He had brown hair and black sunglasses that covered his eyes. He was wearing baggy, faded denim jeans that showed that elastic strip of his boxers.  
  
"And this," Dominic continued, "Is Leon."  
  
Allison did the same and said, "Hello."  
  
He replied with a gorgeous smile. Leon wore a black ski cap over his hair. His eyes were a deep dark green. He was muscular, but still not as big as Dom. He wore a white wife beater with baggy jeans. They held to his waist, but sagged from time to time. Different tattoos ran up and down each muscular arm.  
  
"Well guys, seems Allison is going to be driving with us so we have to get her car supped up. Ready?" he asked the guys as he took his sunglasses off and laid them in a nearby chair.  
  
Leon and Vince replied with nods as the headed towards their car so they could move them out of he way.  
  
"Allison as they move their cars, why don't you bring yours up?" Dom said in a tone that rather commanded than asked.  
  
He was still mad at her, but decided to put it off until later. 


	6. Fixin' It Up and a Race

**Author:** Scorching Reality  
**Title:** Chapter Six – Fixin' It Up and a Race  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters from The Fast and The Furious. They belong to Universal Studios. I am not receiving anything from writing this story. I wrote this solely so I could have something to do. Otherwise the other characters are MINE.   
**Summary:** Allison has raced all over her life, but when she crashes after a win, she feels like she's lost her purpose in life. This is the story of what happened after the crash.   
**Pairing:** Allison / ?, Dom / Letty   
**Archive:** Yes, just let me know so I can check it out.   
**Feedback:** Always. Good, bad, whatever!

**_Chapter Six_**

**__**

I did as he commanded and quickly brought the car up to the garage door. It was open all the way. Sunlight flooded the room from the garage door and the windows. It was almost eleven and it felt like it was one hundred degrees outside. I sat in a chair and watched the guys hard at work. By the time they were almost done they all had their shirts off and were sweating hard. I sat there staring behind my sunglasses. A huge smile was across my face. The guys had no idea, because every time they glanced in my direction I was busy reading a magazine or thumbing through a book. Once their gaze left and was directed back to the car I looked straight back up. My eyes drifted from body to body. They were all very muscular, although Dominic was the biggest. I gawked at Dom from time to time, but I mainly looked at Leon. He was the kind of guy I really was attracted to.  
  
My last boyfriend had been similar to him. I let my mind painfully drift back to him. His name was Lucas. He was a street racer in Mexico City, once upon a time. He was very muscular and had deep penetrating blue eyes. Although he was not full-blooded Mexican, he still had some in him. My mind drifted over the last few months with him. We would go salsa dancing together and tore up the floor. We were amazing together. I always loved Saturday nights. We would head over to a local club and dance up a storm. We were local celebrities when it came to dancing. I then recalled his light Mexican accent that sent chills up my spine. He loved to talk dirty to me while we danced. It made the chemistry between us surreal. The last few months had been magical, but when Lucas had realized that I was still a virgin, he disappeared. It was the end of the story. I never lied to him and told him that I wasn't, but at the same time I hadn't exactly told him the truth when it came to my sex life. We had been together for six months, but it felt like six years. I had tried to lose it since, but nothing ever worked. I would either chicken out or the guy didn't want to go that far, which would shock the hell out of me. One time I almost did with a guy, but he passed out on top of me in the middle of it. Since then I haven't gone to any parties. I loved Lucas a lot, but that didn't matter to him.  
  
I came from my dream world as the hood of the car was slammed down. I jumped at the sound of it. My feet kept me company in the small lawn chair. I laid the magazine down and began to stand up as Dominic said, "All done."  
  
I glanced at my watch and noticed it was close to three and the sun hadn't let up. My shoulders were a little red from were the sun bore down onto me in the small green chair. I lifted my sunglasses on top of my head and walked over to the car. My hand glided across the top of the hood. Dom had just finished wiping it down. The driver's side window was down. I reached my hand into the car and bent over. I took the keys from the dashboard and inserted them into the ignition. I turned the keys and the car began to purr. Once I was satisfied I turned it off and backed out from the window. The guys stared at me as if they wanted my approval.  
  
"Very nice," I said folding my arms across my chest and smiling.  
  
The guys simultaneously said their thank yous.  
  
"I'm starving," Leon said rubbing his bare stomach. I raped his stomach with my eyes. He seemed not to notice, but Dom did and looked happy.  
  
"Mia fixing supper?" Leon said asking Dom.  
  
"Yeah. Allison we're having a picnic you wanna join?" Dom asked as he wiped his hand with a dirty rag.  
  
"Um. I can't. Max has been pinned up all day. And I need a shower. So can I take a rain check?" I asked trying to not stare.  
  
The sight of three shirtless guys was a little overwhelming.  
  
I heard Vince ask quietly, "Who's Max?"  
  
I turned to him and said quickly, "My dog."  
  
"Oh," he said leaning his head back as he did.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Dom said laying the rag down on a table and walking over to the house.  
  
I gave the guys my thanks again and hopped into my car. I had started the engine and began to pull out when a deep, blood-colored Nissan 240SX pulled up in front of me. There was Letty sitting in the front seat glaring at me over the sunglasses that were resting on her nose. Letty turned off the car and walked up to my car. I rolled down the passenger's side window as Letty stuck her head in.  
  
Letty was trying to pierce through my skin with her eyes. Finally she just said, "Hi, I'm Letty and you are?"  
  
She outstretched her hand and I shook it.  
  
"I'm Allison, but you can call me Allie," I said as she dropped her hand.  
  
Letty gave me a look over and once she realized I wasn't a threat, she ducked out of the window and headed towards the house.

* * *

Dom glanced up and saw Allison's car slowly pull out of the driveway, when Letty's car blocked her. He was in the back warming up the grill as Letty stepped out of the car and headed up to Allison's window.  
  
_'This can't be good,'_ he thought as he lit the charcoal.  
  
He saw Letty stick her head in the window. He couldn't hear or see what they were saying, but when Letty's head ducked out he let out a deep sigh. He soon turned his attention back to the grill. Letty passed straight by him and headed into the house. He glanced back at the driveway just in time to see Allison ease past Letty's car. Once she was clear he saw Allison's wheels spin furiously as she zoomed forwards and down the street. The noise of rubber hitting the pavement filled the air for a few seconds. He could smell and see the marks that she had left on the road. He chuckled and yet again turned his attention back to the grill. It was getting hot at this point. Leon stumbled out of the house and stood next to Dom. He had an expression on his face like he wanted to ask Dom something, but was too embarrassed.  
  
"What is it Leon?" Dom asked as he picked up hamburgers and began to lay them precisely on the grill.  
  
"Allison isn't dating anyone, is she?" he said finally.  
  
Dom chuckled and shook his head as he continued to lay the patties down.  
  
"No, not to my knowledge. Why?"  
  
"Why?" Leon said with a look of shock on his face. "Did you see that body? That face? I mean come on even with pants on you can tell that she has a hot body. Did you not see it?" he asked as he lowered his voice so no one else could hear it.  
  
"I saw it. Trying to forget it is my problem," Dom said as he laid the last hamburger in its place.  
  
"Do you think she'd go out with me?" Leon asked almost ignoring Dom's comment.  
  
"Yeah, I don't see why not. I have an idea after the race tonight we'll have a party. Invite her over," Dom suggested.  
  
Leon quickly said, "Dom you're a genius," as he rushed back to the house.  
  
Dom felt somewhat guilty, cause deep inside because he also wanted her to be there.

* * *

I sat down on my bed as I zipped up my black boots. I was wearing a tight black halter with a tan leather skirt. Overall I looked hot. I had pulled half my hair up showing off the pair of hoop earrings I wore, the rest lay with the ends curling at my shoulders. I applied makeup and grabbed my keys. I walked out of my room and into the living room where Max laid on the couch. His head rose as I entered the room, but once he saw the keys, he laid it back down.  
  
I opened the door and called behind me, "Be good Max." I shut the door and trailed down to my car, which was parked in front of my house. Butterflies filled my stomach. Although I probably wasn't racing and I would probably see some really sexy guys. Plus I felt sexy, and I hadn't had a boyfriend in a while. This was my chance. I was there in no time. The place where I had parked the time before was empty. It was like it was reserved for me. I stepped out as a circle of people engulfed me. They stared at me, I felt somewhat uncomfortable. An arm slipped around me and I noticed it was Lance.  
  
"Hey," he said kissing me on the cheek.  
  
"Hey," I replied feeling better about my surroundings.  
  
"You racing?" he asked. It was like that was the question on every one's mind.  
  
I turned to him and shook my head. Moans rippled throughout the crowd.  
  
"My car is brand new and I haven't had a chance to try her out. Maybe next time. Besides I think Dom needs a win. I can't whoop his ass all the time, can I?" I asked the crowd. They laughed. The crowd began to part. I could feel Dom's energy surging through the crowd.  
  
Sure enough, there he was. He smiled as his eyes traveled up my body. He had a half smile on his face. His eyes stopped once they saw Lance's arm around my waist. His face went blank. I glanced over at Lance and he was smiling and staring into Dom's eyes. I began to feel uneasy again.  
  
"So," I said clapping my hands together and walking out of Lance's grip. "When we gonna race?" I was trying to lighten the mood. Dominic caught wind of it and released his stare with Lance.  
  
"Any time you feel like it," he said looking over at me.  
  
"Oh, I'm not racing," I said sitting on the hood of the car.  
  
"And why not?" he asked.  
  
"Baby's brand new," I said putting my hands behind me and putting my weight on it. I then crossed my legs. "Haven't gotten a chance to run her. Don't expect me to ride her with out getting a little friendly do you?"  
  
Dom didn't answer. He just walked up to me and handed me a scarf.  
  
"Do the honors?" he asked.  
  
I nodded and took the scarf.  
  
"Let's ride," Dom called out as he backed up.  
  
I stood up and got in my car. Everybody was walking towards theirs. I started the car and headed toward the starting line. I got out of my car and slowly walked to the edge of the starting line.  
  
My knees were shaking as I stepped up into the view of the racers. I gazed across each car and saw the determination in each guy's face. There wasn't one girl racing. The yellow walkie-talkie that was attached to my skirt blared.  
  
"Okay, we're clear!"  
  
I saw Leon watching me intensely from the sidelines. I brought my hand above my head and the cars revved. I brought it down quickly and with ease. The wheels screamed and lunged forwards. The cars sped past me as I turned to watch them. The crowd cheered. The smell of burnt rubber and the sound of screeching tires filled the air. Leon jogged across the start line after the cars had left. He stood beside me as I spoke into the walkie-talkie.  
  
"What's up Jerry? Who's in the lead?"  
  
He answered quickly, "Dom is...Lance isn't that far behind him."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Dom just passed the finish line. Figures."  
  
I laughed at Jerry's sarcasm.  
  
"Thanks Jerry," I said into it as I reached to turn it off, but Jerry stopped me.  
  
"No prob. Allison?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Next race...whoop his ass okay?"  
  
"Will do," I laughed and turned off the walkie-talkie.  
  
I turned and faced Leon. He smiled. It was a broad and gorgeous grin. He wore a white wife beater and a button up shirt over it. His baggy jeans fit nice around his waist. The ski cap was gone from his head. I smiled back in return.  
  
"Hey, there's a party at Dom's place later. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"  
  
I smiled again and shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
His face lightened up.  
  
"You seriously didn't think I would say no did you?" I asked him.  
  
He shrugged and I laughed.  
  
"How could I saw no to those eyes?" I asked stepping forwards and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"I'll meet ya at Dom's?" he asked.  
  
"You betcha," I said walking towards my car.  
  
"Where are you going?" he said stepping toward me.  
  
"To see Dom. Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure," he said sticking his hands in his pockets and walking to the passenger's side door.  
  
He slipped in with ease. I started the car and headed towards the winner's circle. The music blared and I turned it down. Leon reached over and turned it right back up. I smiled as we neared our destination. His usual posse surrounded Dom. People were congratulating and giving him high fives. We stepped out of the car and headed towards the group. We walked side by side. His hand accidentally touched mine. Pretty soon, we neared the crowd holding hands. Tran was nowhere to be found.  
  
The circle parted around us. We entered the center where Dominic stood with Letty beside him. Her arm was around his waist. He was happy. He didn't notice us at first. When the noise died down, Dom went to toast with his beer. His eyes wandered in our direction. His face was blank, but he soon smiled, although it never reached his eyes. His eyes said that he was either angry or disappointed.  
  
Dom raised the beer bottle in the air and said, "Here's to my victory and to my next one against the unbeatable."  
  
He tipped the beer lightly in my direction. He took a sip. I felt everyone's eyes on me. Dom slammed his beer, half finished, to the ground.  
  
He looked at me and screamed, "Let's party."  
  
The uneasiness passed from everyone but me. Everyone cheered as they walked to their car. A party was going on and everyone would be there. 


	7. A Whole Boatload of Problems

**Author:** Scorching Reality (dcsgurlmidsouth.rr.com)   
**Title:** Chapter Six – Fixin' It Up and a Race  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters from The Fast and The Furious. They belong to Universal Studios. I am not receiving anything from writing this story. I wrote this solely so I could have something to do. Otherwise the other characters are MINE.   
**Summary:** Allison has raced all over her life, but when she crashes after a win, she feels like she's lost her purpose in life. This is the story of what happened after the crash.   
**Pairing:** Allison / Leon, Dom / Letty   
**Archive:** Yes, just let me know so I can check it out.   
**Feedback:** Always. Good, bad, whatever!

**_Chapter Seven_**

The house buzzed as I pulled up. Leon had gone to get his car as we left the races. I saw his car already in the driveway. I stepped out and headed up to the door. It opened and a couple made their way out their way out. I slipped in beside them. I looked around and saw no one I knew. People were constantly saying hey or giving a five. I would smile or wave back as I made my way through the mass. Two arms slowly slipped around my waist. I leaned my head back and inhaled the scent. It was a mixture of the sea and cologne. It woke me up instantly. The smell thrilled me.  
  
_'Leon.'  
_  
"Hey," I screamed over my shoulder to be heard.  
  
He moved my hair and kissed the back of my neck gently. I could feel him smiling. He moved his mouth to my left ear and said, "Want a drink?"  
  
I nodded my head. He disappeared and returned a little while later with two Corona's. I took sip and glanced around the room. The party was happening. Suddenly my worst nightmare occurred. A salsa song came on. I am ¼ Mexican so of course I did salsa. Problem was that I hadn't danced since Lucas left me. My personality changed when I danced. Apparently Leon saw my expression because when I turned to him he held his hands up and said, "I don't do salsa."  
  
Dom and Letty were already dancing. I saw a guy dancing in the corner by himself. He knew what he was doing. Leon gave me a look to say, _'go ahead.'_ I smiled huge and gave him a kiss. I walked over to the guy and took his hand. I dragged him onto the floor.  
  
"Allison," I said introducing myself.  
  
"Rob," he said taking my hand.  
  
We danced. Although it was hard to dance in boots I pulled through. Rob on the other hand was awesome. He knew exactly what to do. We were twisting and turning and leaning all at the same spot. It was a race. Who was sexier? Dom and Letty? Or Rob and me? The song came to end with a loud note. I had my leg hiked up on Rob's thigh and I was putting all my weight on him. Our faces were close. I was breathing hard. I broke out into a huge smile and thanked him. No one won, but it was still awesome. I walked back over to Leon and took my beer.  
  
"Wow," he said. "You were amazing."  
  
I thanked him and gave him a kiss on the lips. He kissed back harder. It would have gone further if it weren't for Dom and Letty standing right next to us. Leon looked in their direction. I stopped and looked at them.  
  
"You were good," Dom said putting his arm around Letty's waist.  
  
"Thanks," I said. "You weren't half bad yourself."  
  
I then noticed that Letty and I were the same height. Dom towered over all three of us. Leon was an inch or two taller than me.  
  
"Well," Leon said breaking the silence. "We're going to get something to eat."  
  
I nodded and Leon took my hand. He led me to the kitchen. It was empty. He then pushed me against the wall and began to kiss me.  
  
Between kisses I managed to say, "Thought we were getting something to eat."  
  
He smiled and said, "We are."  
  
I was satisfied with that answer and began to kiss him again. I brought my arms to where they drooped over his shoulders. Vince walked in and said, "Whoa."  
  
He raised his hands and dropped his beer.  
  
We both looked at him and laughed.  
  
He made this fake hurt look and said, "Leon. You have to share, man. You can't hog her all night."  
  
I laughed and looked at him. He had a worried look on his face. I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry."  
  
He seemed to feel better. He finally spoke, "Okay, Vince, you can dance with her or do whatever. But I get her back in half an hour. Okay?"  
  
Vince nodded his head and smiled. His hand slipped around my wrist and dragged me off. I blew Leon a kiss and followed Vince. Vince was more interested in dirty dancing. One song came on and Vince went wild. I figured since we were only dancing that I would let loose. No harm would come from it. I had no idea that Leon was keeping an eye on me. We danced together. Vince was grabbing, reaching, and touching. It was exhilarating, but I knew it would never go past dancing. After being so close to Vince, I realized that there was an increasing bulge in his pants. I laughed when I realized what it was.  
  
_'Poor Vince,'_ I thought.  
  
Leon came back as the song came to a close. Vince looked almost disappointed.  
  
Leon and I spent most of the night talking and dancing, but nothing like what Vince and I had done. I almost thought that Leon was upset about it, but when asked about it, he would dismiss it.  
  
When it was around three in the morning everybody was watching a movie. Leon and I were lying on the couch together. He was behind me and had his arm around my waist. During the middle of the movie I felt his breathing change. I knew he was asleep. I slowly drifted away soon afterwards. I awoke about and hour later when I smelt something. Dom, Letty, and some other people were getting high. I saw Dom holding a joint and inhaling deeply. I kept my eyes partly closed. The smell was overwhelming. I had friends who had done weed and etc, but I never did it. As for the smell, that was a different story. I didn't enjoy it, but it also wasn't revolting. I stirred and faced Leon, who was still asleep. My face was buried in his chest. I was trying to get the smell of marijuana out of my nostrils. I could smell the liquor on his breath. He was smashed. I gave a little laugh and exhaled deeply. My arms were on his chest. Our breathing was in sync and I was truly happy. I was falling asleep when I heard Dom call my name. I turned around a looked at him groggily.  
  
He smiled and asked, "You want some?"  
  
He offered the joint to me. I groaned and rolled back around to face Leon. He called my name again and I turned back around. I was tired, half drunk, and frustrated. Dom seemed not to notice. It wasn't the drugs that were frustrating me, it was the fact that it was four in the morning and he was offering them to me.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty-one," I managed to say before rolling back around.  
  
I could hear the surprise in Dom's laugh.  
  
"You're young."  
  
"Go find a light socket and fuck yourself," I said not bothering to face him. I was perfectly comfortable in Leon's embrace and didn't plan on stirring.  
  
The others laughed. I couldn't hear Dom's loud booming laugh that he had given a few seconds before. Right off the bat I could tell he didn't like my remark. I could feel his eyes watching me. They were burning a hole on my back.  
  
One person laughed and said, "Dude a twenty-one-year-old chick whopped your ass. Man, that's s-a-a-a-a-d."  
  
A couple of people laughed, but stopped abruptly. Apparently Dominic's expression stopped them. I heard him get up and walk past us. His arm briefly brushed past my back. He was muttering. I could make out several different obscenities. I exhaled deeply and once again our breathing was in sync. I soon fell back asleep listening to Leon steady heartbeat.

* * *

I awoke up alone on the couch. I glanced around the room and it was bare. No one was insight. The sunlight hurt my eyes badly. I grunted and began to stand up. When my feet touched the floor I jumped. The floor was cold and someone had taken my shoes off for me. I stumbled my way to the kitchen and grunted when I saw the mess. Without thinking I went into clean up mode. I was straightening the pizza boxes and throwing away cups when I noticed the sink full of dirty dishes. I glanced around the room for a dishwasher and when I didn't find one, I began to clean out the sink. I quickly filled the sink with hot water and poured the blue liquid into the still water. After mixing the two and seeing the bubbles rise I began to pile dishes into the sink. I had begun washing my first batch when I heard a familiar voice behind me.  
  
"Cleaning dishes?" the deep voice rumbled behind me.  
  
I turned around with my hands still elbow in bubbles and looked at him. He had a smirk across his face.  
  
I smiled and said, "I didn't even think about it. But now that I've started I can't stop."  
  
I turned back around and began to clean a plate. I heard Dom getting closer and he laid a hand on my back. I jumped a little bit and heard him chuckle.  
  
"Mind if I help?" he whispered into my ear.  
  
His hands slowly slipped down my arms until his hands were holding my hands under water. I stopped and let the plate fall to bottom of the sink. I could feel Dom realize what he was doing. I shook my head no and handed him the plate to rinse off and dry. He took his hands out of the water and stood next to me. He rinsed the plate and his arms. With our combined efforts the kitchen was clean within an hour. I sat on the counter staring at him as he put the last few cups up in their spot. My legs were swinging back and forth hitting the cabinet door lightly with each swing.  
  
Once he finished he faced me and said, "I haven't done that in a while."  
  
I laughed and jumped off of the counter top.  
  
"Cleaning?"  
  
He faltered as he answered. He knew what else I was talking about.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where's Leon?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.  
  
"Him and Vince went looking for cars. Letty and Mia are out shopping, so I guess it's just me and you," he said slowly.  
  
A smile crossed his face. It happened slowly, but it was a definite smile. I gave him a confused look.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked taking a step forwards.  
  
"Just remembering when you ran into me at the mall," he said chuckling.  
  
"God, you scared me," I said raising my hands to cover my face. I tried my best to hide my embarrassment.  
  
I brought them back down and leaned backwards on the counter.  
  
"Where'd you go anyways?"  
  
I gave him a confused look.  
  
"I turned around to look behind me and when I turned back around you were gone," he said clarifying his question.  
  
"Oh," I said leaning my head backwards for a second. I looked him in the eyes once again.  
  
_'God they're gorgeous,'_ I commented on his beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"I walked into a store to get an outfit. I figured you were done talking so I turned around and walked into a store. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering," he said walking past me and into the other room.  
  
I followed after him. He sat on the couch that Leon and I were the night before. I sat in a chair adjacent to him as he turned on the TV.  
  
"Hey, Dom, I just wanted to say sorry about that thing I said last night."  
  
I brought one of my legs up and sat on it. Dom glanced over at me and gave me an innocent look.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
A smile crossed his face.  
  
"You know damn well what I said."  
  
"I feel a blonde streak coming on," he said, his smile got bigger.  
  
"You're not blonde," I said looking over at him.  
  
He was still smiling.  
  
"Still. Refresh my memory."  
  
I sighed and said, "I told you to go find a light socket and fuck yourself."  
  
I smiled and shook my head. Why did he want me to repeat that?  
  
"Oh yeah," he said like he remembered it. "It's okay. That was a pretty good comeback by the way."  
  
"Thanks," I said awkwardly. "So why are you here? Couldn't you have gone with Leon and Vince?"  
  
"I decided to stay here...with you," he said slowly.  
  
"I don't need babysitting Dom," I said looking at the TV trying to seem interested.  
  
"I know, but I couldn't just leave you alone in my house, could I? I mean Leon may trust you, but let's face the facts. I have known you for what? Two days. Leaving you alone in my house was the last thing I was going to do."  
  
Dom was making some sense. I wouldn't necessarily leave him at my house. I glanced over at him and then back at the television. I sighed deeply and tried to watch the TV.

* * *

A couple of days later, Leon asked me to go out with him to a little Italian restaurant. I accepted immediately. He said he would be picking me up at 7. It was now 4. I sat on the couch reading the Anne Rice novel, Queen of the Damned, although I wasn't getting very far. Every couple of lines, I would glance up at the clock. Finally when it was 5, I had had enough. I laid the book down and walked into my room to get dressed.

* * *

When seven o'clock finally arrived, I was ready. I straightened my hair and left it down. I wore a simple thin strap black dress with heels that wrapped around my calves. I applied very little make up, just a simple coat of mascara and some powder. I closed the tube of mascara, and almost dropped it when the doorbell rang. Max immediately started barking.  
  
"Max," I yelled. I heard his claws tapping on the hard wood floor as he trotted to my room. Once inside the door, he just looked at me. I pointed to my bed and watched as he lowered his head and complied.  
  
"Good boy," I said before walking out of my room, leaving the door partially opened.  
  
The doorbell rang again.  
  
"Coming," I said as I walked towards the door.  
  
I stopped at the door and took a deep breath before opening it. My breath caught in my throat once the door was fully opened.  
  
"Come in," I said once regaining my composure.  
  
Leon nodded and stepped inside.  
  
"You look great," he said once I had closed the door.  
  
"You too," I said as I raked my eyes over him.  
  
He was wearing a pair of khakis that were low on his hips and clunky black shoes. He had a blue button up long sleeve shirt on with the top two buttons undone.  
  
_'Damn,'_ I thought.  
  
"You ready to go?" he asked, snapping me out of my daydream.  
  
"Yeah," I said walking over to the coffee table and picking up my purse. "All set."

* * *

"I still can't believe you punched him. I mean, yeah, he was calling me a slut when he asked how much you were paying for me, but you still didn't have to punch him," I said as I stepped out of Leon's Skyline.  
  
"What else was I supposed to do? Let him sit there and further insult you? No way in hell," Leon said as he walked up to me.  
  
We walked up to my door in silence. Once I reached it bent down and picked up my key from its hiding spot.  
  
"So," I said as I stood back up. "I had a really great time."  
  
"Me too," he said smiling a bit.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see ya later?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah," Leon said stepping forward.  
  
He kissed me briefly on the lips. It was a polite kiss, but it slowly started to intensify. I began to kiss back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. We began to walk back a little until my back hit the door. Suddenly the kiss stopped. We were both breathing heavily. I just looked into his eyes. His eyes were so beautiful; they seemed to go right through me.  
  
Finally Leon broke the silence. "Mind if I come in?"  
  
I was at a loss for words. 'What ifs' flowed throughout my brain. I nodded my head and turned around. Leon put his hands on my hips and I put the key in the door and slowly began to unlock it. I finally got the door open and stepped inside. Leon was right behind me. I put the key down on the table beside the door and turned on a lamp.  
  
Leon turned me around and crushed my lips in a kiss. I broke off the kiss once I couldn't breathe.  
  
"I want you," he said looking into my eyes.  
  
I froze.  
  
_'He what?'_ my mind screamed.  
  
"I've never really..." I stuttered out.  
  
"That's okay..." he said.  
  
"But I may not be any good," I said interrupting him.  
  
"I don't care," he said calming me. "I said I want you. I mean it, no matter what."  
  
I nodded and kissed him. Leon's arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer.  
  
"Where's your room?"  
  
"There," I said pointing to the door that was down the hallway a little.  
  
Leon led me to my room and pushed the door open. Max jumped down from the bed and ran up to him and began sniffing the area around his crotch. Leon looked a little uncomfortable. I giggled and ushered Max out of the room.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," I said once I had closed the door. Max growled a bit before walking off.  
  
"S'okay," he said before taking my hand and walking over to the bed.  
  
He sat down on the edge and pulled me to where I was straddling his lap. His hands raked through my hair as he laid gently kisses along my neck. I began to unbutton his shirt. Once I was done, he helped me pull it off. My dress was the next thing to go. Leon grabbed the end of the dress and pulled it over my head. I was left in a black bra and underwear. He threw my dress to the ground as I began kissing him. He fell back onto the bed and pulled me with him. His hands were on my hips and pulling me closer. I reached down and tried to unbutton his pants, but my hands were shaking too much. Leon smiled and helped me undo his pants and pull them off. I lifted up so they would come off easily. Before he threw them on the floor he grabbed his wallet out of his pocket, and pulled out a condom.  
  
"You sure you wanna do this?" he asked me.  
  
I took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
"Alright," he said before kissing me again.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and several races passed. Dom would always win and we would go back to his place to celebrate and party. I still wouldn't race him. Each day right before the race he would give me this look and I would simply reply, "Not today." He would get pissed off and go on a rampage saying that I was part of his team and I had to race. I then would tell him that I didn't feel comfortable in the car yet. It takes time to build up comfort and trust in a car.  
  
"I have to figure her out. I have to learn where she can go and how far. Of all people you should understand."  
  
That would usually shut him up. One of the biggest races was coming up and I planned to be a part of it, but I wasn't going to tell Dom about it. I had bought another car to go from place to place in. I couldn't be gaining mileage on my beauty. So I went out and bought a black '98 Corvette convertible with tan leather interior. Dom didn't like it too much, but I was in love. Letty and I had become good friends. We would go shopping regularly ever weekend. It was a known fact. We were acting more like sisters each and everyday.  
  
After leaving my RX-7 alone for a while I decided to race her. I was driving down a rode that was pretty deserted, but still had shops and etc. all around. I had stopped at a stoplight and glanced around. There were no cars, people, or cops in sight. I revved the engine, as the opposite light was turning red. The seconds my light took to turn green seemed forever. When it finally did I pressed the gas. Wheels were screeching as my car stayed still. Smoke came from the tires as I shot forwards. I was going seventy. Eighty. Ninety. Hundred. Hundred and Ten. I finally reached the next stoplight. No one was in sight. I spun out and sat there. I was grinning from ear to ear. It felt good to have that rush of adrenaline again. It excited and thrilled me. My heart was beating hard. On my way past a couple of stores I thought I saw Leon's car, but due to the speed I couldn't tell. I pulled forward only to be stopped by Dom. He pulled up next to me. Our driver's side windows faced each other. I rolled my window down.  
  
"Good race," he said as he rolled his window down. "Who won?"  
  
I laughed and said, "I did."  
  
"You gonna race tomorrow night?" he asked as his left arm hung out of the window.  
  
I sighed and looked forwards. Dom was waiting for my answer as I stared out into nowhere. I was turning to face him again when my eye caught something. It was Leon and he was with a girl. Correction. He was kissing a girl. They were holding hands and standing outside a restaurant that he and I went to a couple of days before. We then spent that night making love several times, and yet here he was with some girl. He had told me he loved me so many times that night. The past few weeks with Leon surged through my brain. I could feel a headache coming on. My stomach felt like it was being ripped out. I felt like I was going to puke. The thought of him repulsed me. I ran my hand through my hair as tears emerged. Dom saw that something was upsetting me and turned his car around. He then skimmed the area to see what it was. He saw it quickly and looked over at me.  
  
"Allie, I'm so sorry," he said trying to comfort me through his passenger's side window.  
  
I couldn't tell who he was with, but it didn't really matter. He was with someone else. The girl had gone into a store and left Leon sitting at a table drinking his drink. I clasped my hand over my mouth to muffle my cries and screams. I could feel Dom looking at me. I had had enough and sped forward. I heard Dom call after me, but didn't pay attention. I turned at the closest intersection, eager to get away from Leon and his whore. I headed in the direction of my house, but decided to stop at The Racer's Edge to get something for my car, although I couldn't really remember what I wanted to get. I sat at the steering wheel for several seconds crying. I would have been there longer if I hadn't been interrupted by a knock on my window. I looked up and saw Lance Tran at the window. I motioned him over to the passenger's side and unlocked the door. Lance slipped in effortlessly. He sat there staring at me.  
  
"What's wrong?" he finally asked.  
  
I dried up what I could and looked at him. Within minutes I had told him the whole story. He gave me a sympathetic look and sighed.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Allison. You are too good to be treated like that..." He sat for a couple of seconds. He looked like he was thinking really hard about something. "I have a proposal," he said after a while. "You don't have to take it right away or even answer me now. But promise me that you'll think about it okay?"  
  
I nodded and dried the last few tears that had fallen.  
  
"Join our team," he stated simply. "If he obviously hurt you that much, you don't want to be around him, right? So come join my team and you don't have to worry about it."  
  
I leaned my head back and thought about it. What he was saying did make sense. But Dom had warned me about him.  
  
_'Fuck Dom,'_ I thought to myself._ 'I can do whatever I want.'_  
  
I gathered myself and forced a smile on my face. I looked at Tran in the eyes and said, "I'm in."  
  
Tran smiled and said, "Excellent. Are you going to want to race tomorrow?"  
  
I nodded my head and Tran leaned forwards and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"I'll pick you up at eight. You wouldn't mind if we called it a date would you?"  
  
I thought about it. Leon had hurt me and I wanted to get back at him.  
  
"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

Dom sat there after Allison had sped off.  
  
_'Should I say anything to Leon?'_ he thought contemplating the situation. _'Better not. She'll probably want to call him on it.'_  
  
It had hurt him to see her cry like that. She was just telling him yesterday that she thought she was in love with Leon. He admitted to himself that he was jealous. Part of him was happy that they would be breaking up, but the second that thought crossed his mind his stomach cramped.  
  
_'What kind of friend am I? She's Leon's girl...or was...'_  
  
He grunted and started his car again. He wanted to find Allison before she did something stupid to either hurt herself or those around her. He started forwards and followed the direction she had gone. Not knowing that Letty had just walked out of a building and sat beside Leon, giving him a kiss as she sat down. 


	8. Blue on Black Pt 1

**Author:** Scorching Reality (dcsgurlmidsouth.rr.com)  
**Title:** Chapter Eight – Blue on Black Part 1  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters from The Fast and The Furious. They belong to Universal Studios. I am not receiving anything from writing this story. I wrote this solely so I could have something to do. Otherwise the other characters are MINE.   
**Summary:** Allison has raced all over her life, but when she crashes after a win, she feels like she's lost her purpose in life. This is the story of what happened after the crash.   
**Pairing:** Allison / ?, Dom / ?, Leon / Letty   
**Archive:** Yes, just let me know so I can check it out.   
**Feedback:** Always. Good, bad, whatever!

_**Chapter Eight**_

**__**

It was race night and Dom still hadn't seen Allison or her car. The race would be starting soon and Leon was looking for her as well. He stood on his tiptoes and looked around. He finally saw her brown hair in a ponytail. He walked over to her, but stopped a few feet from her. Someone had their arm around her waist. It wasn't Leon and Dom didn't have a very good view. He then realized who it was a cursed under his breath. He knew she would do something stupid, but not this stupid. He walked forwards and tapped her on the shoulder. She smiled and turned around, but the second she saw him it disappeared. He looked her up and down.  
  
_'Damn she looks hot,'_ he thought letting his mind slip from his purpose.  
  
"Can I speak to you for a sec?" he asked.  
  
Lance went to speak, but Allison put a finger on his mouth. She nibbled on his ear and said, "I'll take care of this sweetie. Be right back."  
  
They walked over to a less crowded area. Dom stopped and wheeled around quickly. Her perfume took over him, but he managed to keep himself under control. If he hadn't he would most likely be kissing her at the present moment. He wanted to so badly. It hurt to restrain himself. He then took in what she was wearing. She wore a denim skirt and a yellow halter. Her clear high heels made her legs look gorgeous.  
  
_'God this is going to be hard,'_ he said to himself as he tried to keep his face emotionless.  
  
He put that all aside and spoke.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing with Tran?"  
  
He motioned in Tran's direction. Anger now took over his face.  
  
"Well seeing as I work for him and we are going out, that gives me a pretty good reason to stand beside him. Don't ya think?" she took her time in what she was saying and her words dripped with sarcasm.  
  
She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. Her hoop earring swung from side to side. He took a few seconds to digest what she had just said.  
  
"You work for Tran? Since when?"  
  
"Since I quit your crew. Oh and don't worry about your precious little secrets, if you even have any, getting out. Tran doesn't care. The only thing he wants is for me to be happy. And ya know what? For once in my life I am."  
  
Dom took a step back and looked at her.  
  
"Does Leon know? I mean have you even had the decency to talk to him?"  
  
"And say what? Oh hey Leon...yeah I love you too...oh and by the way I saw you sucking face with some whore the other day...I mean come on Dom, you really don't expect me to talk to him do you?"  
  
"Have you guys broken up?"  
  
"No, but I figure if he can cheat on me then I can cheat on him. All's far in love and war, right?"  
  
"Allison, you're not thinking right. And what about Letty? Aren't you guy's still friends? You don't seriously think that Tran will let you hang around us do you?"  
  
"I could care less. Ever since I have met you and your 'gang', 'team', whatever the hell you band of mother fucking misfits are, I have felt nothing more than heartbreak and pain. I don't want to do that again. So you see why I'm with Tran. After I saw Leon and that whore I can't talk to him or see him."  
  
"He's here and looking for you. You do know that?"  
  
"Good for him. And when he finds me, and trust me he will, I will be with Tran. I'll be perfectly happy to show him the heartache he showed me. And in the exact same way...Now if you'll excuse me I have a race to win," she said lowering her voice.  
  
She turned around and walked to her car. She got in and sped off leaving Tran standing there. Tran didn't look too happy about the disrespect.  
  
"Hope she knows what she's doing," Dom said walking over to his car.  
  
He got in and followed her to the finish line. When they got there she got out of her car and walked over to Tran, who had pulled up a couple of seconds before him. He stood off to the side of the starting line with a group of people surrounding him. Dom watched as Tran was talking to her and then punched her. She clutched her jaw and looked at him. Dom clutched the steering wheel. His knuckles turned white. Dom then truly felt sorry for Tran, because no telling what he would do to him one he got done with race. He knew he couldn't do anything now, because that was Tran's crew, but he could sure as hell do something about it later. Dom then saw someone sprint across the start line towards Tran's posse. It was Leon.  
  
"Shit," Dom said trying to get out of the car.  
  
He got out a sprinted towards the group as well. There was no doubt in Dom's mind that Leon saw Tran hit Allison. He got there as Leon punched Tran in the jaw.  
  
_'Too late,'_ Dom thought.  
  
Tran went down. A circle engulfed the three. Allison stood to the side. Dom made his way into the circle.  
  
He heard Leon say to Allison, "You okay?"  
  
He put his hands on her arms lightly. She wouldn't say anything. She just stared at the ground. Leon looked truly confused. He went to see her jaw when she backed up. Tran was standing back up and ready to punch Leon while his back faced him. Dom managed to grab Leon and Allison out of the group in time. Tran's arms swung and hit the air. Laughter filled the group as the three walked out of it. Allison still had her hand cupping her jaw. Once they were away from the group Dom stopped her.  
  
"Let me see," he whispered to Allison.  
  
His hands were placed on her arms waiting for her to move her hand and expose the newly acquired bruise. When she disobeyed Dom said it a little louder. Leon stood there beside Dom. He was very concerned.  
  
"Let me see it, damnit," Dom growled.  
  
Finally Allison moved her hand exposing the bruised area on her jaw. It covered her whole jaw area, from up by her ear to her chin. Dom reached up to touch it, but rage filled him before he could. Allison gazed up, as if she was trying to keep the tears from coming. It wasn't working very well. They came slowly at first, but flowed down quickly. She wiped at them and successfully making them disappear. She was torn apart internally.  
  
"I told you to stay away from Tran. You should have listened."  
  
Dom took a step back and sat on his hood. He ran a massive hand over his head.  
  
Allison stood there staring at Dom. Leon looked at her and said, "What were you doing with Lance anyways?"  
  
Allison stood there. Tears filled her eyes once again. She didn't say a word. Leon moved closer to her. She took a step back and took a deep breath. It was faltered by the threat of on coming tears.  
  
"Race will be starting soon. I gotta go get ready," she said crossing her arms across her chest. She walked backwards for one or two steps, but then turned around and walked to her car.  
  
Dom looked up and saw her get in her car and revv the engine. He sighed deeply. He was confused. Should he tell Allison how he felt or was it best to just leave her alone? He knew he had feelings for her, but how far did they go? He seemed to think about her a lot, but was that enough? Leon cared for her. Or at least he seemed to. Then another thought crept in. If they did, by chance, get together, would he do the same thing he did to all the other women in his life and break her heart? Would he then just leave her and forget about her like he had done with so many others? These thoughts buzzed in his head. He finally snapped back out of his dream world and stood up. He walked over and stood next to Leon who was watching Allison set up.  
  
"She's right race's about to start. We'll talk about this later?" he said putting his hand on Leon's shoulder.  
  
Dom looked over at Allison and took in the sight of her bruise wound. He then let his mind slowly slip back to the night of the crash and how defenseless she was. He then was brought back when Leon sighed.  
  
Leon looked at Dom and said, "I have to tell you something. I'm not very proud of it, but you have to know that I screwed up. I think she already does."  
  
"Hey, bro. Can we talk about this later?" Dom said as he saw people vacating the start line.  
  
"Sure," he said walking off towards the sidelines to his car. His head hung as he stared at the ground.  
  
Dom walked back to his car and got in. The race would be starting soon and his car had to be warm. Tran's circle had disappeared. They were either at the start line or on the sidelines cheering. Each girl walked to her station at the opposite sides of the line. Dom's car was started and purring. He revved the engine and waited anxiously for the race to begin. The girls raised and lowered the scarves in a matter of seconds. The sound of screeching tires filled the air.  
  
Dom pressed forwards and instantly was at the front. Allison was at his side. He glanced at her and saw her bruise once again. The streetlights seemed to illuminate it. Dom shook his head and changed gears. Allison was beginning to pass him. He chuckled and changed gears yet again. He nosed forward and pressed the NOS. Allison wasn't far behind when she pressed the NOS and passed the finish line ahead of Dom. She had beaten him again. He was losing is touch. Dom slammed his hand into the steering wheel as he passed the finish line. Allison parked her car and people surrounded her. There was no joy in her face as she walked up to Hector and grabbed her money from his hand.  
  
She stalked back to her car and started it. The circle slowly disappeared as she drove off. Confused looks passed throughout the crowd. Dom sighed and followed after her. This caused even more looks. Dom followed her as she drove back to her place. She got out and walked towards her house. Max barked anxiously at the window. She got so far as the steps before she collapsed. Dom jumped out of his car and jogged towards her. She was sobbing and lying on the steps. Her body lay sprawled across each step. Allison laid her head on the first steps and let the tears drip to the ground, causing a very small wet spot to form. Dom sat beside her and pulled her body into his lap. At first she brought her hands up to cover her face, but after a while gave up and allowed her appearance to be seen. She sat there with her head in his lap sobbing.  
  
Dom ran his hand through her hair trying to soothe her but not saying a word. He played with her ponytail until she finally stopped crying. Only sniffles were left to fill the air. Allison straightened up and looked Dom in the eyes.  
  
_'She looks horrible,'_ Dom thought to himself.  
  
Mascara was running down her cheeks. Dom just looked into her blue eyes that were darkened by the recent river of mascara. Her bruise looked darker and bigger. She wiped incessantly at the river of black, but after a few tries of doing nothing but smearing it, she quit. Dom attempted to help wipe the mascara from her cheeks with his thumb. He was failing horribly. She began to cry even more and put her head into his chest. He tried further to soothe her for several minutes. Her sobs began to become lower and muffled as she moved her head into his chest directly. He then slowly noticed her change in breathing. Dom chuckled lightly when he noticed that she was asleep in his lap. The laugh caused his chest to rise up and down several times moving her at the same time.  
  
He stopped and double-checked to see if she really was asleep. When he knew for sure he took a deep breath. They had been sitting there for several minutes. He realized he hadn't spoken one word to her. Dom shook his head and picked her up. He bent down to get the key he had noticed her putting there weeks before. He barely managed to get the key without dropping her or losing his balance. She stirred and put her arms around his neck, which made it easier to carry her. He bent down slightly again to insert the key into the doorknob. It slipped in with little effort. He opened the door and was greeted with a growling German Shepard.  
  
"Shh, Max, it's okay," he said maneuvering around the dog.  
  
Dom stepped inside and shut the door lightly with his foot. He laid the key on the table next to the door. Max growled lightly and looked up at him. Dom looked around with her still in his arms.  
  
"Where's the bedroom, Max?" he asked the dog not really expecting an answer.  
  
Dom gazed down at the dog who merely cocked his head lightly to the side. Max then looked up at him and turned around. He jumped on the couch and laid his head down on his paws.  
  
"Some help you are," Dom said to Max with a slight laugh.  
  
He reached down and turned a light on that was next to the key. It illuminated the room and showed the way to Allison's room. Dom walked down the hallway and into the room cautiously. He tried his best not to have her head or feet hit the doorframe as he entered the room. He gently laid her down on the bed. She stirred, but didn't wake up. Dom pulled off her shoes and began to cover her up with the afghan that was draped across the bed carelessly. As the blanket formed around her, he took a deep breath and inhaled her scent that seemed to surround the room.  
  
_'No duh,'_ he thought,_ 'this is her house. It would smell like her.'  
_  
When he finished he turned to walk out of the room, but was stopped when he heard her readjust herself. He glanced back and noticed he propped up on her elbows. Her eyes peered over at him. They had a sense of pleading. Want. Need. Dom tried his best to figure it out. He stood puzzled for a moment staring at Allison. He could see she was struggling to say something. She had come close several times to saying something, but each time backed away. Dom listened anxiously. His eyes wandered over her body. Each time stopping at her bruise then traveling up to her eyes. They attracted his attention. There was just something about them. He felt like they were screaming at him. Screaming for him to come closer and look into them harder.  
  
"Dom," Allison said quietly after awhile. Her voice was raspy and barley audible. Dom cleared his throat and nodded his head to show her that she had his full attention. Dom adjusted his body to where he was completely facing her, still not taking a step forwards or backwards. He watched and waited as she struggled to find the words.  
  
"Stay here, please?" she asked.  
  
He then realized what it was that he saw in her eyes. Want and need. She needed and wanted him to be there with her. She didn't want to be alone. Dom took a deep breath and went to say something, but was interrupted.  
  
"Just lay with me. I really don't want to be alone," she said pleading yet again, this time with both her eyes and words.  
  
Dom knew he couldn't say no. He smiled and walked back over to her. Her eyes looked gorgeous against the black of her running mascara. It brought out the beautiful mixture of blue and green that often a time enthralled him. He sat on the opposite side of her. Dom reached down and took of his boots slowly. She had lain back down and faced his back, watching as the muscles moved. Dom could feel her gaze burning into his back. He glanced over his shoulder as he took of his second boot. Dom couldn't help but show a gentle smile. He sat the clunky black boot gently on the ground. Next he took off his shirt, to where he was more comfortable. The muscles seemed to move with ease.  
  
Dom no longer felt her staring up at him. He laid down and faced her. Her eyes were closed. He watched her as she took every breath. The rise and fall of her breasts. The way her eyes moved when she dreamed. Dom just sat there for hours watching her.  
  
_'She is so beautiful,'_ he thought almost daring to move a strand of hair out of her eye.  
  
He thought against it and just left her the way she was. He slowly felt his eyes coming to a close. Sleep was calling to him. He yawned and continued to stare at Allison. She stirred slightly and came closer to Dom. He made sure that he was nowhere in her way.  
  
She had managed to put her face into his chest and one of her hands leisurely lay also on his chest. Dom took a deep breath and once again inhaled the scent that he had grown accustomed to. From the best he could tell it was a mixture of Tommy Girl perfume and shampoo. He shook his head as he faintly heard her heart beat. After yawning once again his eyes slowly close. Dom fell asleep holding Allison. A smile displayed proudly on his face.

* * *

He awoke to the smell of coffee. His senses were slowly waking up. Dom began to feel movement in his arms and legs. He opened his eyes slowly only to notice that Allison wasn't there. Dom managed to swing his legs over the side of the bed and stand up without falling. He grabbed his wife beater form the floor and slipped it on quickly. The smell of coffee was calling him. He stumbled out of the room and walked into the living room. He stopped at the entrance and leaned against it. There she was sitting on the couch with Max asleep in her lap. She was slowly drinking her coffee and watching the TV. He smiled and the dog looked up at him. His collar clinked and directed her attention. Allison followed the dog's line of gaze and smiled when she saw the massive figure in the doorway.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy," she said moving the dog from her lap. He growled in contempt.  
  
Dom noticed the absence of mascara around her eyes. Her hair was damp and laid on her shoulders. It was tucked behind her ears. She wore a white tank top with short pink shorts. Her black bra was visible through the shirt. The straps peaked out from underneath the straps. She had nothing on her feet. Apparently she had just gotten out of the shower and not bothered to do anything at all to her hair. The area on her shirt in which her hair was, was soaked with water. Her bruise had faded, but it was still noticeable. Dom cringed as he remembered the look on Lance's face when he reached back to punch her. How it was filled with hate, anger, and rage. Dom had never seen someone with that much hatred, except for himself when he had found the guy he believed to be responsible for his dad's death. Dom was interrupted when he heard cabinet doors slam shut.  
  
She had apparently walked into the kitchen. Soon after she called out to Dom asking, "You want some coffee?"  
  
"Yeah," Dom said as he walked over to the dog and sat beside it. The dog looked at him and finally licked his hand.  
  
"Hey. I think he likes me."  
  
Allison emerged from the kitchen holding two cups of coffee and a smile.  
  
"You would be the first," she said handing him the cup and sitting on the other side of the dog.  
  
"Really?" Dom said sipping the drink as he scratched Max behind the ears with his free hand.  
  
Max laid there with his head on his paws. The dog seemed perfectly content with his current situation. His red collar and I.D. tag jingled as Dom rubbed his neck.  
  
"Yeah, he usually doesn't like anyone that comes over. I don't know why. He even barked at Letty when she came to drop off something the other day."  
  
She laughed and reached for the remote. She turned off the TV and laid the remote back down on the coffee table.  
  
"You okay?" he asked as he sat his coffee on the table next to him.  
  
"I don't know," she said then pausing. She looked as if she was contemplating on what to say next. "It's just I keep thinking that it was me that drove him away. Except I can't figure out why. Why would he cheat on me? Is it me? I mean..."  
  
She took as sip trying to prevent her from crying.  
  
He managed to move to where he was standing in front of her as she took another sip of her coffee.  
  
"Hey," he said stopping her and directing her gaze up to him with his knuckles. "It's not your fault. Leon just had to figure out what was wrong with him. Don't take it out on yourself."  
  
She laughed and began to cry yet again. A few tears trickled down the thinning bruise. It almost seemed to bring the color of the bruise back to life. Dom wiped at them lightly. Careful not to disturb or press too hard on the bruise.  
  
She sighed and continued.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid? I mean going to Lance Tran wasn't the smartest thing I could have done at the time. I just..."  
  
Dom interrupted her by kissing her. He knelt down and covered her chin with his hands lightly. He was trying his best not to upset the bruise. It was hard in his present situation. She sat her coffee down slowly and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him harder and he bruised her lips with his own. They stopped when they both were out of breath.  
  
"I'm sorry," Dom said suddenly.  
  
He began to walk away, but Allison grabbed his arm.  
  
"About what?" she asked.  
  
"The kiss. I shouldn't have. I mean, you're emotional and you've been through hell and back in the last twenty-four hours. That was the last thing I should have done. I was taking advantage of you, and it was wrong. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I want this, Dom. Hell, I need it," she said pulling him closer to her.  
  
"No, you don't," Dom replied.  
  
"Yes I do. Now, just shut up and kiss me," she said before closing the distance between them.  
  
Dom hesitated at first, but finally began to kiss her again. His tongue entered her mouth and explored each crevasse and part of her mouth. Gradually his tongue met hers and they danced around each other. The dog growled and moved off of the couch. Dom glanced over at Max as he walked to the back of the house and laughed. As he looked back at Allison he took her hand. She stood up and followed him towards the bedroom that they were in not too long ago. He walked in backwards pulling her along with him. Allison followed with eagerness. He brought her to the bed and laid down pulling her on top of him. Dom moved her hair from behind her ears and it fell down covering both of their heads. He leaned up to kiss her.  
  
"I like to be on bottom," she whispered as she kissed his neck and traveled down. Dom stopped and watched her.  
  
"As you wish," he said laughing and rolling over and landing on top of her. "That better?" he asked.  
  
She smiled and nodded. He bent down and kissed her again. His kisses trailed down her neck. Allison sat there basking in the pleasure of the nonstop parade of kisses. Dom stopped to suck on a muscle that strained from her neck. Gasps and moans escaped as she wrapped her arms once again around his neck, bringing his face closer. Dom moved the strap of her tank top off of her shoulder. He kissed up and down her now bare shoulder.  
  
"I've wanted to do this for so long," he said in between kisses.  
  
She leaned forwards just enough for him to take off her shirt. She was now in her bra. She ran her hands up his chest as he kissed the area above her bra. She moaned and that only seemed to excite him. She slowly began to take off his shirt. A growl rolled playfully from his throat. It was deep and exciting. As it came off her eyes raped his stomach. Her hands explored the rippled abs. She kissed each biceps, each muscle, and each curve of his stomach. She stopped and stared into his eyes, getting lost in the rich brown color.  
  
Allison's hands slowly moved across his back. Her nails pressed into his skin leaving little half moons all across his well toned back. Her hands then slowly lowered to his pants. She fumbled around with his zipper until she finally had them unbuttoned and unzipped. They slid down easily stopping at his knees. Dom assisted by kicking the rest of his pants off. He smiled and slowly kissed his way down her stomach.

* * *

I smiled as I felt Dom's warm mouth moved down my bare stomach.  
  
"Dom," I managed to whisper.  
  
"Huh?" he asked not stopping his endless kisses.  
  
"Don't stop touching me," I said bringing his face closer to my stomach.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," he said still kissing my stomach.  
  
I brought my hips up to meet his lips, but he would only back away and chuckle. He was teasing me and it was driving me crazy. My hands ran over his baldhead. His hands slowly went down my stomach to my shorts. He hooked them with both of his thumbs. He pulled them down gently and I arched my hips to give him easier access. He began to kiss my stomach once again and move towards my pelvis and stopped once he heard my cell phone go off. I grunted and reached for it.  
  
"Fuck," I mumbled in disappointment.  
  
I strained but finally reached it, but in order to do that I had to arch my hips up. Dom took this as an invitation and smiled wryly. I laughed as I saw a smile beginning to form at the corners of his mouth. I didn't know what he was thinking about, but apparently it was naughty. My hair was a mess. I tucked it behind my ears. He began to kiss my stomach again. His hands were placed strategically on the plane of my stomach. His kisses slowly drifted towards my pelvis. He danced around it. I finally grasped the phone and cleared my throat.  
  
I answered it only to cover the speaker part and whisper to Dom, "Stop it!"  
  
He smiled and didn't. I rolled my eyes and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Allison, it's Leon."  
  
"Hey Leon," I said restating his name for Dom's purpose, but trying not to make it seem conspicuous.  
  
Dom looked up at me and rested his chin on the plane of my stomach by his hands.  
  
"Hey, I really need to talk to you. Can you meet me somewhere?" he asked as his voice trembled a little bit.  
  
"Sure, where?"  
  
"There's a pizzeria not far down from The Racer's Edge. Meet me there in half an hour. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye...oh and Allison."  
  
"Yeah?" I said preventing myself from ending the call.  
  
"I love you," he said hesitantly. It almost sounded like a question.  
  
Silence. I sighed deeply.  
  
"Are you asking me or telling me, Leon?"  
  
More silence.  
  
"Bye Leon," I said before turning off the phone.  
  
I struggled but finally I sat it on the nightstand. I then looked own at Dom, who was watching my every move.  
  
"You're horrible ya know that?" I asked with a slight hint of laughter in my voice.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"What?" I asked smiling down at him.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he said moving up and kissing me on the lips.  
  
He placed his weight on his hands which where by my hips. I rubbed my hands up his shoulders and over to the back of his shoulder blades, pulling him closer. I kissed him back and smiled. He leaned back.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself," I said as I poked him in the stomach.  
  
He sensed the humor and smiled lightly. His eyes were mesmerizing. They were full of caring and compassion.  
  
He lowered his head and kissed my neck. I could feel him smiling.  
  
"Leon wants to meet you?" he mumbled through my neck before lying completely on top of me.  
  
"Yeah, in half an hour," I said after adjusting to the change in weight.  
  
"I'll be here," he said bringing his hands to cup my face.  
  
"You will?" I asked looking into his gorgeous brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I will. And I expect you to come back as soon as you get the chance so we can finish this. You got that?" he said stroking my hair, which was starting to curl as it dried.  
  
He took my hand and started to kiss each finger. He gently sucked on the fingertips before he moved on to the next finger. I looked at him and thought about what I had done to deserve him.  
  
"Is that an order?" I asked teasingly taking my hand back from his mouth before he could finish.  
  
"Yes it is," he paused and smirked. He acted like he wanted to think about his next answer.  
  
"An order you will carry out," he said leaning in for one more kiss before he sat up.  
  
I sat up and looked at him. The loss of his body on me made me feel naked. Although me being half naked had something to do with that. He began to put his clothing back on.  
  
"You don't think we are making a mistake, do you?" I said as I sat up on my elbows.  
  
He stopped putting on his pants and looked at me. He gave me a look that said, 'Are you crazy?' I laughed briefly at his expression, but stopped when I noticed the seriousness.  
  
"Never. There is no way that this is a mistake."  
  
"What about Letty?"  
  
He stopped and sat on the bed. His pants were loosely hanging around his waist, threatening to fall down and expose his plaid blue boxers again.  
  
"I think she's cheating on me. I don't know with who, but for once I don't care. I'm actually glad that she is."  
  
"What if she isn't?"  
  
"Then I'll break it off. It's that simply." He sat there.  
  
I gave him a look that said, 'Would you like to go into detail?'  
  
"I didn't really realize that I didn't care until last night when you sat there crying on my lap. I recognized that I cared for you and it hurt so badly that you were hurting and that I couldn't do a thing but just let you cry. And last night I was happy when you asked me to stay. I laid there forever memorizing your face and the way you breathed. Like I said, I really don't give a shit if she's cheating or not, 'cause all I want to do is be with you."  
  
At the end of the speech I was near tears. He scooped me up into his lap. Dom began to run his fingers through my hair as we just sat there. It was strange to find that just hearing him breathe and his heartbeat could calm me down. His finger traced the receding bruise slowly. I jumped at first due to the pain that unlike the bruise was not going away.  
  
"Shh," he said running his hand once more through my hair.  
  
I laid back down in his lap as he traced it with his finger careful not to press down too hard.  
  
"So many colors," he said kissing it. His breath felt good against my skin.  
  
I sighed as the pain ran through my face.  
  
"Sorry," he repeated over and over again.  
  
"It's okay. I don't mind," I replied sitting up slowly and looking him in the face.  
  
"I'm gonna hurt him. I'm gonna make him wish he's never met you. I'll do anything to make sure that he won't touch you again," he said cupping my face with his hands. Dom kissed my forehead in several different places. I sighed. He wanted to hurt Tran because of me.  
  
"Dom...you don't have to do that I..." I said, but was stopped when he kissed me once more.  
  
His lips were bruising mine underneath his. I could feel the passion. His tongue once again explored my mouth. When his kiss drew to a close I sighed and laid my head on his chest. My whole body fit into his lap. He put a hand on my head and began to hum a commercial jingle that had come on when he walked in. I laughed a little and sighed when I realized that I was happy.  
  
"This feels good," I mumbled running my hand over his chest in amazement. It was so well built.  
  
He chuckled and said, "My chest or sitting here with me?"  
  
He purposely misunderstood me. I rolled my eyes and continued rubbing on his stomach.  
  
"Both," I said laughing and sitting up.  
  
I looked him in the eyes and said, "I have to go. Promise you'll be here?"  
  
"Promise you'll come back?" he said challenging my question.  
  
"I guess that's answered," I said patting his chest lightly and standing up off of the bed.  
  
"Don't be gone to long," he said facing me before plopping back on the bed backwards.  
  
I laughed and headed into the bathroom to change into some fresh clothes. 


	9. Blue on Black Pt 2

**Author:** Scorching Reality (dcsgurlmidsouth.rr.com)  
**Title:** Chapter Nine – Blue on Black Part 2  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters from The Fast and The Furious. They belong to Universal Studios. I am not receiving anything from writing this story. I wrote this solely so I could have something to do. Otherwise the other characters are MINE.   
**Summary:** Allison has raced all over her life, but when she crashes after a win, she feels like she's lost her purpose in life. This is the story of what happened after the crash.   
**Pairing:** Allison / Dom, Leon / Letty   
**Archive:** Yes, just let me know so I can check it out.   
**Feedback:** Always. Good, bad, whatever!

_**Chapter Nine**_ I saw Leon's car as I pulled up to the pizzeria. Leon was sitting at a table tapping a spoon on the table over and over again. I laughed at his nervousness. Although the nervousness I was feeling was almost at the same level. I pulled up and he glanced up at me. A nervous smile crossed his face. I smiled and he stood up. I got out of the car and he walked towards me. I beckoned him to stay and he complied. I sat across from him and took the spoon from his hand. He laughed and stared down at his hands, which was now empty of the utensil. He reached for the fork, but before he could I put my hand gently on one of his. He looked up at me and gulped. He was obviously going over what he should say in his mind.  
  
"Leon. Just tell me. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me. Just get it out in the open. K?"  
  
He nodded and took another drastic gulp.  
  
"I've been cheating on you...with Letty," he said only pausing to see my reaction.  
  
I sat back in my chair and ran my hand through my hair, which curled around my shoulders. I wiped my face slowly and clasped them together, sitting them in my lap.  
  
"I know," I said as I looked up at him.  
  
His face went blank. Confusion covered it shortly thereafter.  
  
"You...you do?" he said sitting up in his seat even further.  
  
"I saw you two at a restaurant not to long ago. I had raced down the road just for the heck of it and as I did I saw you guys making out. I didn't know it was her, though. Does Dom know?"  
  
His eyes widened. Apparently he hadn't thought of it.  
  
"No, he doesn't. Shit!"  
  
I looked around and saw several different people staring at us. He took of his black ski cap and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"It's okay, he suspects, but I don't really think he cares. I think...I think he has moved on to some one else," I said trying to ease him from his panic state.  
  
He looked at me confused.  
  
"How would you..." he stopped and sat back. "Oh, he picked up one of those racer skanks. Usual," he said chuckling and rolling his eyes.  
  
I sat back and sighed. I hadn't even thought about it. Did Dom want me to tell him? Would he do it himself? Would he even tell Letty? Had Letty told him about her cheating? The questions surged through my brain. Leon looked at me and sat closer.  
  
"God that looks horrible," he said referring to my bruise. I had done my best to cover it up, but apparently it wasn't enough. "Does it hurt?"  
  
I touched it briefly as Leon moved forwards. He reached out to touch it, but apparently thought better of it and stopped.  
  
"Are we still together?" he asked suddenly.  
  
I sighed and looked at him long and hard.  
  
"No...I mean it's obvious you have feeling for Letty. I shouldn't be in the way," I said.  
  
He nodded his head as if he understood. I could tell he was about to argue with me, but I stopped him. I put my hand on his and looked him in the eyes. His beautiful green ones stared back at me.  
  
"So here, instead of convincing yourself that I am the one you want, you should go to her and explain what you feel."  
  
He shook his head and sat back to think.  
  
"Go, before I change my mind. And don't worry about the bill. I got it," I said taking my hand from his hand and crossing my legs.  
  
He didn't try to argue. He stood up and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks," he whispered in my ear before he ran to his car. I smiled.  
  
I sat back in my chair and reached down to grab my phone out of my purse. I turned it on and pressed six on the speed dial. I brought the phone to my ear and listened as it rang. At the table behind me, a cell phone went off. It kept ringing and ringing. The guy apparently had no intention of answering it. It was slightly getting on my nerves. After several more rings I got fed up. I kept the phone to my ear, but turned to the guy. The phone kept ringing and he wasn't answering it. His back was towards me. The sun was shining directly in my eyes, so I couldn't see the guy.  
  
I tapped him on the shoulder and said politely, "Excuse me sir, but I think you should answer that or at least turn it off."  
  
The guy turned around and faced me. He grabbed his phone and walked around to where Leon was sitting. I turned my phone off and his stopped ringing. I smiled and shook my head. Now that the sun was out of my eyes, I could see who he was.  
  
"Dom, what are you doing here?"  
  
"What can I say? I missed you," he said smiling big.  
  
He pulled out the chair and sat. He put his cell phone next to the silverware.  
  
"How long have you been here?" I asked putting my cell phone back in my purse and facing him.  
  
"Long enough to hear your lovely speech."  
  
"Thank you," I said pausing to contemplate on whether or not it was a compliment.  
  
"Why didn't you tell him?" he said breaking my train of thought.  
  
"I didn't know what you wanted to do. I thought he had caught me at one point."  
  
"That's what I love about you. You're not afraid to be on your own, but at the same time you take in other people thoughts and emotions."  
  
"Oh really?" I asked and he nodded.  
  
"What else do you love about me?" I asked menacingly. A smile crossed his face yet again.  
  
"Well," he said sitting up in his chair. "I haven't seen the whole package yet, but I love the way you taste when I kiss you. I love you moan when I suck gently on your neck. The way my mind goes crazy when I'm not touching you or near you. The way..."  
  
"And how long have you been having these feelings?" I interrupted.  
  
"Since the first night I saw you at the warehouse...hey listen. If you're done here do you wanna go back to your place? 'Cause we do have some catching up to do. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes. We do," I said standing up and following him. We walked hand in hand towards the cars.  
  
When we got to my car I realized that I had left my purse. Dom's car was right next to mine. He started to climb in his car when I stopped him.  
  
"I left my purse," I said clasping my hand to my forehead. I brought my hand down and put all my weight on one leg in frustration.  
  
"I'll go with you," he offered. He stepped out of his car and stood in front of me. He put his hands gently on my wrists.  
  
"No, that's okay. I'll just meet you there. " He let go of my wrists and looked down at me.  
  
"You know where the key is don't you?" I asked.  
  
"It's on your stand next to door. In your house," he said laughing slightly.  
  
"I put it back this morning. Meet me there?"  
  
"Yeah," he said as I turned to go.  
  
He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his arms. He then gave me a long passionate kiss and said, "I'll see you soon."  
  
"I'll see you soon," I repeated before I headed off to the table I was sitting at not long before.  
  
I spotted it instantly and was surprised to see it still there. I reached down to get it when arm wrapped around my waist.  
  
"Dom, quit it," I said just before the barrel of a gun was shoved into my back. I gasped but the hand had moved to my mouth.  
  
"My car...now!" a familiar voice said quietly.  
  
I glanced around and saw that there was no one to help me. No one to see this guy kidnapping me.  
  
We walked to his car slowly. Several people passed, but no one said a thing or noticed the small handgun. We walked towards a familiar car. It wasn't anyone's from the team or mine.  
  
_'Who does it belong to?'_ I asked my self, running through a list of names and their cars.  
  
The answer hit me like an eighteen-wheeler. Lance Tran. I almost stopped breathing as I realized why he was doing this. I had pissed him off at the track and he was getting his payback. I had embarrassed him and switched sides. He apparently wasn't too happy about it. This guy had gone insane and was trying to kidnap me.  
  
_'What have I gotten my self into?'_ was all I could think at the time.

* * *

A list of people who I wanted to see before I died quickly ran through my mind. The name at the top was Dom. I quickly prayed and begged God to get me out of this mess alive, because there was no telling what he was going to do to me. I could feel tears begin to gather at the back of my eyes. I so badly wanted to see Dom again. He was all I could think about. Lance opened the passenger's side door and shoved me into it. I sat down and watched him stick the gun in his waistband. He handed me my purse and slammed the door shut.  
  
The sound of it meeting metal made me jumped. My nerves were on edge. I was filled with panic, fear, and uncertainty. While he was walking around a voice inside was telling me to get out and run. But then another one was telling me, "Deserted road. No one in sight. No way. He's got a gun and won't think twice about using it."  
  
Before I could decide on what I should do, Lance was already getting into the car. I watched as his hands fumbled to put the keys in the ignition. My fears slowly lessened. He was falling from his psycho state. He must have noticed how relaxed I was because when he finally got the car started he slammed it into reverse. This caused my head to slam against the headrest. A smile crossed his face. The car backed up quickly. Several cars honked as they passed. He then put it into drive and sped forwards onto the highway. I reached over to put my seat belt on, but stopped when I felt the barrel of the gun on my arm.  
  
"Don't," he seethed just before he turned his attention back to the road.  
  
I stopped in my tracks and then faced towards the front of the car. Letting the seatbelt recoil back into the car. Fear had taken control over my body once again. I started to shake lightly.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked when he turned off of the main road.  
  
He ignored me and only accelerated.  
  
"Lance, talk to me," I said trying to figure out some little detail about where we were going and what it had to do with me.  
  
"Shut up," he said not bothering to look.  
  
"Lance..."  
  
"I said shut up, bitch!" he seethed. The muscles in his face tensed.  
  
I was desperate for answers. I sat in silence for a little while. Questions running throughout my brain.  
  
_'Maybe if I apologize he'll calm down and let me go,'_ I thought hopefully.  
  
Part of me knew it wasn't possible, but I had to try.  
  
"Look, Lance. I'm really sorry about..." I managed to say before being hit with his gun in the temple and being knocked out.

* * *

Dom awoke to the ringing of his cell phone. He rolled over and took in his surroundings. He had fallen asleep on Allison's couch waiting for her. It was now five o' clock. He had left her at the pizzeria at two.  
  
_'Why would she be three hours late? All she had to do was get her purse.'_  
  
Dom ran a hand over his face before answering the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he growled into the phone.  
  
The voice on the other line sounded disturbed.  
  
"Dom are you near a TV?"  
  
Dom sat up and responded, "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Turn it on," the man replied.  
  
"Leon, what's up?" Dom replied as he turned the TV on.  
  
"Turn it to Channel 3 news."  
  
Dom did and almost dropped the phone when the reporter began to speak.  
  
"We are continuing the coverage on twenty-one-year-old Allison Burgess who was found not long ago brutally assaulted and raped. She was outside a down town abandoned warehouse. The owner of the warehouse was the one who found her. She is now at the Los Angeles Baptist Hospital in critical condition. She suffers from three broken ribs, a fractured skull, a broken nose, several broken fingers, and a broken leg. No word on the suspects. We now go live to an interview with the warehouse's owner," the news reporter read from a sheet of paper.  
  
Beside the reporter was a picture of Allison. Dom didn't remember seeing the picture before, and wondered where they had gotten it.  
  
Dom sat back on the couch and put the phone back to his ear.  
  
"Is she okay?" Dom said trying to stop the tears from rolling down his eyes. He was outraged that some one could beat her so badly, and also at the possibility that she might die.  
  
"Yeah," Leon said bringing Dom back to reality. "I'm at the hospital now. She just woke up. She doesn't really remember a lot, her doctor said. She's just kind of in and out. No telling how long she was out there before the guy found her. Man, Dom, she's a mess. I saw them wheel her by about an hour ago, when she first came in, and she looked nothing like herself. Whoever did this beat on her, over and over again." Leon paused.  
  
Dom could hear a doctor talking to him. After the doctor left Leon started to talk to Dom again.  
  
"The doctors aren't letting anyone in. They say she's still in critical condition."  
  
There was deadly silence.  
  
Leon broke it once again when he said, "Dom?"  
  
"Yeah," Dom replied. His thoughts were still racing.  
  
"Who would do this to her?"  
  
Dom sat back and thought about it. Only one name came to mind.  
  
"Lance," he muttered before turning his phone off and running out to his car. He wanted to see Allison as soon as possible.

* * *

With traffic and the speed limit Dom was there in less than an hour. When he entered the doors, the gang looked up at him. Everybody was there. Mia, Letty, Vince, Jesse and Leon. Some other street racers were sitting in the opposite waiting room. One by one they all stood up and walked towards the approaching figure. Leon and Letty were holding hands, but Dom didn't seem to notice. Anger filled Dom's heart.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked Leon.  
  
"Room 324, but they're not letting anyone right now," Leon pointed out.  
  
"They'll have to,"Dom said walking past them and heading towards her room.  
  
He reached her door and began to walk in. A nurse stopped him. Her thick Spanish accent slurred her words.  
  
"Sir...sir...you can not go in there," she said trying to hold him back.  
  
He saw Allison stir and said, "Loretta, it's okay. He's family."  
  
Her voice was weak and low, but Allison made it clear that Dom could come in. The nurse looked at him skeptically, but let him pass. Allison laid in the bed. She had a breathing mask across her face and several tubes running up her arm. She also had a monitor attached to her right pointer finger. She smiled briefly as Dom walked in. Loretta shut the door behind him. He approached her cautiously.  
  
When he was by her side he finally broke down. It took awhile for Dom to be able to speak. He just cried.  
  
Finally he said, "I'm so sorry. I should have gone with you."  
  
Tears flowed down his caramel colored cheeks.  
  
"Shh, Dom stop. You had no way of knowing," she said in a low whisper trying to calm him down.  
  
Dom looked up and slowly took in what she looked like. Her face was covered with swirls of blue and black bruises. Her nose had been broken and she had tape on it to keep it in place. You really couldn't tell, but he knew her skull had been fractured from the news report. Her fingers were covered with metal so they didn't break further. He couldn't see her lower body, but he knew it was probably almost as bruised as her face. Her right leg had a cast on it. She had a cervical collar wrapped around her neck and a large tube was inserted into the center of her neck. Dom cringed at the thought of how much pain she was in. He then noticed the machine that held morphine. He prayed to God that it was running its course and preventing her from feeling any pain.  
  
"Who did this?" Dom asked trying to hold his composure. He had a pretty good idea, but he wanted to be sure before he exacted his revenge.  
  
Allison took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She looked like an alien with all the bruises and tubes. Leon was right, she didn't look anything like she did a couple of hours ago. The sparkle in her eyes was gone. Dom's insides felt like they were being ripped apart.  
  
"Lance," she managed after a few seconds.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Dom said, growing furious. He had to know the full story so he could attack Lance with the right amount of vengeance.  
  
"He...he raped...me several times, and then..."  
  
Tears emerged at her eyes.  
  
"Then he beat me until I passed out. I really don't remember anything after that."  
  
Tears spewed down her cheeks. Dom gulped down the large knot in his throat.  
  
"You should get some rest," he said to her moving her hair away from her face and forehead.  
  
He gently squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead once more. He walked over to a chair that was next to the bed and sat there. Dom couldn't help but stare at her. How could one person make some one so beautiful look that horrible? He barely recognized her. Tran had caused her so much physical pain. Not to mention emotional pain. Thoughts of all the good times they had had together filled his head. Thoughts also of her not being in his future also filled his head. A headache started to make itself present as Dom tried to clear his head. It didn't work. He sat there in agony watching Allison, knowing that he was facing nowhere near the amount of pain that she was. Dom then remembered a conversation he had had with Allison a month or two before. She had told him that she was still a virgin and was waiting for the right guy. Dom had hoped he would be her first, but now that chance was gone. He then realized that it had been gone before Lance.  
  
_'She did it with Leon,'_ he suddenly remembered.  
  
Even if they hadn't gotten together, Lance had stripped it from her.  
  
_'All the pain she must have gone through,'_ he thought to himself watching her breath as she watched the news on television.  
  
It was a coverage of the police investigation on who did this to her. Apparently she hadn't told anyone but him.  
  
_'None of this would have happened,_' he continued, _'if I had just gone with her. Why was I so stupid?'_

He just sat there holding her hand until she finally fell asleep an hour or two later.

* * *

Dom grew restless a little while later and decided to get something to eat. He let go of her hand. He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead before covering her up. He slipped out quietly and headed towards the cafeteria. He grabbed a sandwich and a soda. He wasn't really hungry, but he had to have something to do. He paid for it and headed out of the cafeteria. An announcement came on the intercom.  
  
"Paging Dr. Lomarez. Paging Doctor Lomarez."  
  
_'Was that Allison's doctor?'_ he asked himself, but dismissed the thought.  
  
He was just paranoid. On his way back with food, doctors rushed past him. He glanced around for Letty and the crew. Apparently they had gone home or were trying to put their restlessness at ease. When he reached the door several doctors were standing by Allison and shaking their heads. Dom dropped the plate that had his food and it tumbled to the ground. The plate crashed as it sent food and broken pieces of glass in every direction. The doctors focused their attention on him.  
  
"What happened?" Dom said a few seconds later trying to regain his composure.  
  
Something bad had happened, he felt it in his gut. The thought of Allison being dead danced across his mind. He desperately tried to shut it out, but failed miserably.  
  
The head doctor walked up to Dom and shook his head sadly.  
  
"I'm Dr. Lomarez. I'm in charge of taking care of Ms. Burgess. You are?" the doctor asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Dominic Toretto. I'm her boyfriend. What happened?" Dom asked again. He didn't like the look the doctor was giving him.  
  
The doctor took a second.  
  
"When the nurse came into see how Ms. Burgess was doing, not long after you left...she saw some unusual readings..."  
  
"Unusual?" Dom asked. He didn't like what he was hearing.  
  
"High heart beat rate, etc."  
  
"She's not dead is she?" Dom blurted out. He had to know.  
  
The doctor looked up at him.  
  
"No, Mr. Toretto. She's not," Dr. Lomarez assured him. A flood of relief surged throughout his body. He still felt like something was wrong. He continued, "But when the nurse got those readings she called me in. We then realized that..."  
  
Silence. Dom prepared himself for the worse.  
  
"That what?"  
  
"I'm afraid Ms. Burgess has slipped into a comatose state...a coma...there's no telling when she's going to wake up. It could be weeks, years even. I'm terribly sorry."  
  
His words hit Dom like a Mac truck. He just stood there for several seconds just blinking. The words made no sense. Coma? Waking up? The words and his reality just blurred around him. He knew one thing for sure. Lance would die. He would die painfully and very, very slowly. It was the only thing he could think of at the present moment.  
  
Dom tipped his head to the side a bit. He passed them and headed towards her bedside. Tears emerged at his eyes. He pulled up a chair and took her hand. He gripped it in his own. He noted that the hand he held had no broken fingers. Dom sat there kissing her hand over and over again. The doctors made a point to leave the room without any interruptions. Dom sat there crying. He loved Allison and they were finally going to be together, but Tran had taken her from him.  
  
_'Tran is definitely going to die,'_ he told himself.  
  
Anger filled his body. He dried his tears up and stood up. He placed her hand under the sheet with her other hand. He looked at her for a second. He bent down slowly and kissed her head.  
  
"I love you, Allison. I love you," he said before walking out of the room.  
  
Dom stormed out of the hospital and into his car. He got in and slammed the door. He started it and backed out. He pulled out of the hospital parking lot and headed towards Tran's house. One way or another Tran was going to pay.

* * *

Letty sat there pacing the waiting room. She saw Dom storm out. He looked pissed. She tried to say something, but couldn't get the words to come out before the hospital doors slammed shut. She had no idea what was going on. She stopped a nurse just as she walked out of Allison's room.  
  
"Excuse me, nurse?" Letty asked politely. "What happened?"  
  
The nurse looked at her and smiled sympathetically. "I'm afraid that Ms. Burgess has slipped into a coma. We aren't quite sure when she'll be waking up."  
  
Letty froze. Her best friend was in a coma. It wasn't sinking in. Letty felt herself slowly beginning to cry. She then remembered the look on Dom's face when he left. Letty knew he would do something stupid. Letty slowly felt like her insides were being ripped out. Allison was the closest thing she had to a sister. And what did she do? She went behind her back and dated her boyfriend. Some friend she was. Letty tried to hold back the tears as she looked back at the nurse. The events of the last few weeks were getting to her.  
  
"I'm a friend of hers so if you need any medical information I know where to get it," Letty said helpfully. Tears began to stream down her cheeks faster.  
  
The nurse nodded. "Yes. Um, do you know if she had any other family outside of her boyfriend?"  
  
Letty raised an eyebrow. She wiped her eyes as she asked curiously, "Boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes," the nurse continued. "Mr. Toretto? Is he not her boyfriend?"  
  
_'Boyfriend? Dom's her fucking boyfriend? How in the hell did I not see that?'_ she asked herself.  
  
That's when the last few weeks started to slowly sinking into perspective for Letty. Dom cared for her, always had. She was happy for them, but knew that if she didn't get to Dom soon, he would do something incredibly stupid.  
  
"Yes, he is. And to answer your other question...I'm afraid not," Letty replied after a second or two. "They died about five years ago in a car crash."  
  
The nurse nodded again and said, "Thank you very much for your help."  
  
"You're welcome," Letty replied to the nurse before turning to head out of the hospital.  
  
_'Dom,'_ she prayed, 'don't do anything before I can get to you.' 


	10. When Will She Wake Up?

**Author:** Scorching Reality  
**Title:** Chapter Ten – When Will She Wake Up?   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters from The Fast and The Furious. They belong to Universal Studios. I am not receiving anything from writing this story. I wrote this solely so I could have something to do. Otherwise the other characters are MINE.   
**Summary:** Allison has raced all over her life, but when she crashes after a win, she feels like she's lost her purpose in life. This is the story of what happened after the crash.   
**Pairing:** Allison / Dom, Leon / Letty   
**Archive:** Yes, just let me know so I can check it out.   
**Feedback:** Always. Good, bad, whatever!

**_Chapter Ten_**

Dom changed gears and headed down the driveway of Tran's house. He glanced over at the gun that sat in passenger's seat. Dom came to the end and parked his car. The brakes squealed. The front door opened and Tran's father came out.  
  
"Dom what are you doing here? You have no business here," the man said walking up to him.  
  
"Where's Lance?" he asked stepping out of the car. The handgun was in the waistband of his pants.  
  
"He's not here. Why?"  
  
"I owe him a favor," Dom said glancing at the end of the driveway.  
  
Lance's car began to come up it. Dom clenched his jaw muscles and walked towards the oncoming car. Lance parked a few feet from him and got out of the car.  
  
"Well, well, well. What brings you here, Toretto?"  
  
"You know damn well what brings me here. She's in a coma," Dom spat. He stared at Lance.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't," Lance said cockily.  
  
"You beat the shit out of Allison and now she's in a fucking coma. The doctor's don't know when she's gonna wake up. Could be years. All because of you. Refresh you're memory?"  
  
Lance blinked, but kept the death stare with Dom. Dom could see the fear in his eyes.  
  
Dom pulled the gun out from his waistband and pointed it at Lance. Out of the corner of his eye, Dom say Lance's dad run inside.  
  
_'Probably to call the cops,'_ he thought, but he really didn't care.  
  
"You mess with her. You mess with me. And boy did you fuck with me," Dom said turning the safety off and pointing it back at Lance.  
  
He only glanced away when he heard tires squeal. Letty was pulling up the driveway.  
  
_'How did she know I was here?'_ he thought keeping the gun aimed at Lance.  
  
Letty got out of the car and ran up to Dom.  
  
"Dom, put the gun down," she said trying to bring his hand down. Dom tightened his muscles and refused to put his arm down.  
  
"Dom, put the gun down," Letty said a little louder.  
  
"Better listen to your bitch, Toretto," Lance chimed in.  
  
Letty glared at Lance. "Shut the fuck up or I will let him shoot you."  
  
She turned back and faced Dom. "Think of Allison," she whispered.  
  
"What the fuck do you think I'm doing here?" Dom asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"You're not thinking of her. You're thinking of yourself. What happens when she wakes up and you're in jail for thirty or more years? She probably won't be as patient as I was and wait for you to get out. Do you want that to happen?" Letty asked Dom.  
  
He sighed but tightened his grip on the gun.  
  
"Dom, stop and think before you ruin what you and Allison have. It's too good of a thing to waste. She's going to wake up. Lance will probably go to jail. He'll get what's his. Just not now. Not from you. As bad as this sounds, I think we should do it the legal way. Come on Dom, please," Letty said, once again trying to lower the gun.  
  
This time he let the gun come back to his side. He kept his death stare with Lance. His fear was slowly lowering.  
  
"You will get yours," Dom said before stalking back to his car.  
  
Letty sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She looked at Lance once more before she went to her car. She heard Dom's wheels screech as he pulled down the driveway. Letty got back in her car and started it. She sat there for a second and thought. She just saved Dom's life and his relationship with Allison. She felt a warm feeling inside her heart. She smiled as she back out and headed down the driveway.  
  
_'It felt good to help someone,'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Dom was now back at the hospital sitting at Allison's bedside. Leon walked in and spotted him.  
  
"Hey man. How's it going?" Leon asked sitting down on a couch. Dom shook his head.  
  
"Dom. She will wake up," Leon said sitting forwards resting his arms on his knees.  
  
"I know that. I just wish she would hurry up and wake up. I don't know how long I can go with her like this. I'll go crazy."  
  
Leon looked at Dom and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Dom sighed and gulped. "Allison and I are sort of together. I was over at her house when you called her this morning."  
  
Leon nodded his head slowly. He was happy for Allison, but at the same time sad. He knew what type of person Dom was and didn't know if he would treat Allison the way he did Letty.  
  
"Do you love her?" Leon asked.  
  
Dom nodded slowly. He ran a hand over his head and rested it on his neck.  
  
"You're good for her Dom," Leon said partially lying.  
  
"No, I'm not. You never were good at lying," Dom said with a slight chuckle.  
  
Leon smiled and shook his head.  
  
"So how are you and Letty?" Dom asked.  
  
"Good...wait a minute. You knew?" Leon screeched.  
  
"Yeah. Well no. I guessed that she was with someone. She had just been acting different around me so I knew there was someone else, but I didn't know it was you."  
  
"Oh," Leon whispered, he leaned over and placed his elbows on his knees. He fiddled with his hands for a second or two. "And you're not pissed?" Leon glanced over at Dom, slightly praying that he wasn't.  
  
"Not really. I mean, hell, I took your girlfriend."  
  
"True," Leon replied.  
  
"So, you never answered me. How are you and Letty?"  
  
"Good. She feels really bad. She says that she shouldn't have done this to Allison. I'm sure she felt the same way," he said tilting his head in Allison's direction.  
  
Dom nodded and looked at his friend.  
  
"No hard feelings?" Dom asked.  
  
"No. What's important is that they're happy. I'm sure Allison is," Leon said.  
  
"Leon, she did love you. You two were good together," Dom said trying to make Leon feel a little better.  
  
"But it's my fault," Leon said hanging his head.  
  
"How is it your fault?" Dom asked raising his eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"If I wasn't with Letty that day she would have never turned to Tran. He then wouldn't have..."  
  
He stopped and looked up at Dom.  
  
"Leon, you can't blame yourself. Tran would have gotten to her one way or another," Dom said sitting up in his chair.  
  
Leon nodded and looked up as Letty walked in with Vince and Jesse.  
  
"Can we join?" she asked walking over and sitting by Leon.  
  
"Yeah," Dom said standing up and walking over to Vince.  
  
They slapped hands and said their hellos.  
  
"How is she?" Vince asked in a whisper.  
  
"I'm really not sure. Doctors say that the pain will be gone while she's in her comma, but other than that they really don't know."  
  
Vince nodded and patted him on the back. Leon and Letty were talking to each other. Dom smiled when he saw them. Letty was definitely happy. Dom sat in the chair and Vince pulled a chair up. Jesse stood at the bed looking at Allison.  
  
"Wow, he was pissed," Jesse whispered. He looked deep in thought.  
  
"Yeah, he was," Dom agreed.  
  
Vince turned the volume up a little bit as the news came on.  
  
"This just in. There has been an arrest in the kidnapping, beating, and rape of twenty-one-old Allison Burgess. Twenty-six year old Lance Tran was arrested earlier this hour. Police say that Allison had broken up with him the day before at a street race. He then grew infuriated and kidnapped her at a pizzeria. She was then taken to the downtown area and beaten outside of the Pitch Black warehouse. This is where it is believed to be the scene of her savage beating and rape. Allison is still in the hospital under critical condition. They say that she slipped into a coma about twenty minutes ago. The police are unable to find any close relatives to Ms. Burgess."  
  
The news reporter went on to discuss Allison's past with racing and her parent's death. Vince turned off the TV and faced Dom.  
  
"Well, they got Tran. He'll probably plead not guilty knowing him."  
  
"Yeah. Tran will probably go to trial within the next few months," Leon chimed in.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I plan on going," Letty said resting her hand on Leon's knee.  
  
Dom nodded. "They will probably want to talk to us seeing, as we are the closest thing to family."  
  
They all agreed.  
  
"We are her family," Vince said patting Dom on the back.

* * *

Everybody had gone home for the day and Dom was in the cafeteria. But there was one person who chose to stay with Allison. Jesse slowly stepped into the hospital room and watched as Allison took another breath. He made his way towards her, slightly petrified. It wasn't too long ago that he had been in the same position. His fate unknown, hooked up to a gazillion machines just to keep him alive. Jesse took a deep breath and dragged a chair next to the bed. He watched her a little bit before finally speaking.  
  
"Hey Allie. How's it going? I know we never really talked. Hell, I don't think I have said more than two words to you. And I'm sorry 'bout that. I really am. My mom used to tell me that you never really know what you have until it's gone. I used to think it was a load of bull, till now. You're an awesome person. I can see why Dom likes you so much...I know what you must feel like. Scared that the next breath might be your last. I guess no one really ever filled you in on what happened. Truthfully I haven't been able to tell anyone because it hurt. It scares me every time I think about how close..." His voice lowered dramatically. "How close I came to dying that day. If Mia hadn't called the cops when she did, I would be dead. But I guess it's time someone did fill ya in. I know you can't hear me, but I just gotta tell someone..."  
  
Jesse took a deep breath and pick at the chipping black finger nail polish on his nails.  
  
"It started a couple of years..."  
  
Dom was walking down the hall back to Allison's room. He had just gotten him some dinner, and planned to spend the night in her room. He stopped at her door when he heard someone's voice. He peeked in and saw Jesse talking to her. He was telling her about the high-jackings. Dom cringed. He had never heard Jesse talk about it, even to Leon. They took him to a couple of psychiatrists and he still wouldn't say anything.  
  
_'Why tell Allison?'_ he asked himself.  
  
Not that she didn't need to know, just why? Then it hit Dom. Lance, along with Johnny, had almost killed Jesse. He had been hospitalized and they didn't know whether or not he would live. Allison and Jesse now shared a common bond. Dom smiled. He had a feeling that if Allison woke up that she and Jesse would be very close. 


	11. Guily Until Proven Innocent

**Author:** Scorching Reality  
**Title:** Chapter Eleven – Guilty Until Proven Innocent  
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters from The Fast and The Furious. They belong to Universal Studios. I am not receiving anything from writing this story. I wrote this solely so I could have something to do. Otherwise the other characters are MINE.   
**Summary:** Allison has raced all over her life, but when she crashes after a win, she feels like she's lost her purpose in life. This is the story of what happened after the crash.   
**Pairing:** Allison / Dom, Leon / Letty   
**Archive:** Yes, just let me know so I can check it out.   
**Feedback:** Always. Good, bad, whatever!

**_Chapter Eleven_**

Six months later and Allison was still in a coma. Lance's trial was drawing to a close and the prosecutors were saying their closing arguments. Dom sat next to Allison watching the trial on Court TV. The trial was getting national coverage. Dom sat back in his chair as he watched the jurors leave for deliberation. He sat yawned and ran a hand over his head. He scratched lightly at the stubble that was now on his head. He had been at the hospital for a week. Dom made a point of coming to the hospital everyday to check up on her at the slight chance that she may wake up. Dom decided he was going to rest for a little while. He stretched as far as he could out in the chair and he closed his eyes. It took a while, but he finally fell into a peaceful slumber. Dom awoke four hours later. He rolled over and faced Allison. His heart caught in his throat. He blinked several times before he stood up. She was lying there staring at him. A huge smile started to cross her face. Dom walked to her side and stared down at her. He rubbed his thumb on her forehead. Dom smiled slightly and tried to hold the tears back. He looked down at her. The bruises had disappeared from her face. All of her bones were healed. Several of the tubes had disappeared and the cervical collar and large tube were gone. However, she was still hooked up to a ventilator and had a large tub going down her throat so she could be fed.  
  
Allison brought her hand up to cup his cheek. Dom put his hand on hers. His heart was jumping.  
  
"I should get a nurse in here," he said holding her tighter.  
  
She nodded and brought it back to her side. Dom backed up and walked to the door.  
  
"Hey," he screamed. "She's awake."  
  
He walked back to her side and she laughed. Doctors poured in from everywhere. They were all smiling. Dr. Lomarez stood beside her as Dom backed up. He gently pulled the tub out of her mouth. Allison gagged a little, but Dom was at her other side in a heartbeat.  
  
"You okay?" he asked after the tube was out and the ventilator was off.  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Good to see you, Ms. Burgess. You gave us quite a scare. Six months is a very long time." Dr. Lomarez began to examine her. She sat still and waited patiently. Dom was staring at her as the doctor conducted his exam. His heart leapt in joy. She was awake and he could finally be with her.  
  
Allison tried to ask something, but no sounds came.  
  
"You won't be able to talk for a couple of days. Here," he said handing her a notepad and a pen, "use this for now. Your voice should be back by the end of the week. So for now you'll have to eat liquids. As for leaving the hospital..."  
  
Dom glanced up at the TV. The jurors were coming back with their decision. The courtroom was silent. Dom turned up the TV and the room went silent as well.  
  
The judge had a solemn look on his face. He took the sheet of paper from the bailiff and read it. He closed it and looked at the Lance.  
  
"Will the defendant please rise?" the judge asked.  
  
Slowly, everybody at Lance's table stood up. The judge turned to face the jurors  
  
"Madam Juror. On the count kidnapping, what say you?"  
  
"Guilty," she replied.  
  
A rush of relief flooded the courtroom.  
  
"On the count of assault, what say you?"  
  
"Guilty."  
  
"On the count of rape, what say you?"  
  
"Guilty."  
  
"On the count of attempted murder, what say you?"  
  
"Guilty," she replied, almost having to yell over the growing noise that flooded the courtroom.  
  
The whole courtroom cheered as well as the hospital room.  
  
The judged hit his mallet against the stand.  
  
"Order. Order," he said as the courtroom hushed.  
  
"This just in Ms. Burgess has woken up. Jurors, I will see you next week for sentencing. Bailiff, take Mr. Tran to holding."  
  
The courtroom cheered. Dom could see Letty, Leon, Jesse, and Vince in the front row. He smiled as he saw the bulge in Letty's stomach. She definitely was happy.  
  
Dom turned to Allison who was smiling. She reached out for his hand. He held hers and walked closer to her.  
  
"I'm so happy you're awake," he said leaning down to kiss her.  
  
She smiled again and wrote on the sheet of paper, "You still owe me."  
  
He stopped and looked at her. He smiled when he realized what she was talking about. That day at her house. He laughed and said, "Yes I do."  
  
She looked up at him, her face looked serious.  
  
"What?" he asked leaning forwards, concerned.  
  
"I wanna go," she scribbled down.  
  
"You want to leave the hospital?" he asked.  
  
"No. I want to go to the sentencing. I want to tell him how six months of my life has been wasted," she wrote.  
  
Dom smiled and nodded. "I'll arrange it with your doctor."

* * *

A week later Dom was helping Allison up to the stand. Seeing as she hadn't walked in six months, she was having a little trouble walking. He stood beside her as she spoke. He glanced at Lance. He could see the fear in his eyes.  
  
He stared at Allison as she began to read her statement.  
  
_'God, she's beautiful,'_ he thought as she began to speak.  
  
"I would like to tell the courtroom what it feels like to have six months of your life ripped from you. There's no explaining it. You feel confused and terrified at the same time. I sit back and think of all I could have done in those six months. What I could have become. But..." She paused she wiped a few tears from her cheek. "But that doesn't matter to you Lance. All that matters it the fact that you got to show me who was boss. You did. I sure as hell won't mess with you now," she said giving a slight laugh. "But there is one thing that I would like to tell you. . .the doctors say that I am six months pregnant."  
  
Gasps rippled throughout the crowd. She looked over at Dom. Her face was sad. Dom's eyes were huge. He hadn't even noticed. But now that he knew it was obvious. Her stomach was pretty large.  
  
_'How come I didn't notice?'_ he asked himself. '_That's Tran's child. Will she keep it?'_  
  
Dom listened for the answers to his questions. Tran's eyes were as big as his.  
  
"But I hope and pray that the jury will never let you near me or my child," she said.  
  
Dom saw her look over at him yet again. She was near tears. She was still having a hard time dealing with what had happened to her. There was a silent plea coming from her eyes, begging him not to leave her side.  
  
_'I won't,'_ he thought, _'No one will ever hurt you again.'  
_  
Dom's heart soared. He would get to be a father. It didn't matter if it was his biologically. The kid would be brought up calling him dad. Dom smiled.  
  
"I am here today to plead with the jury. Send him to jail for as long as you can. He took part of my life away from me. He emotionally and physical hurt me. Over and over again. The pain inside in horrifying. He had no right to do that to me. Don't let him come out in twenty years and let him hunt me down again...and finish the job he started. He has already lost it once. No telling what would happen if he was allowed to do it again. The next person may not be so lucky. I may not be so lucky. Inside all this pain, I have found a reason to live, but that doesn't me he can't take it from me. So I just want to say, please give him life in prison without the possibility of parole. He deserves it."  
  
She ran a hand through her hair. It was past her shoulder blades.  
  
"So please, I'm begging you. Send him away for life. Only then will I be able to rebuild my life."  
  
"Thank you," the judge whispered to her as Allison cautiously stepped down.  
  
Everybody in the courtroom stood up and gave her a standing applause. Of course excluding Tran's family and his table. Dom reached up and extending his hand. She took it and walked down the steps slowly. Everybody continued to clap, excluding the judge and jury. Dom helped her and she gave him a huge hug.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"It's okay," he said. "I would have preferred to find out this way anyways," he said lying a bit, but either way he was happy.  
  
She began to cry. She backed up and looked at him.  
  
"What did I do to deserve you?" she asked.  
  
Mascara ran down her cheeks. Memories off the night before she was attacked filled his mind.  
  
He wiped it off and kissed her forehead. "You didn't have to do anything. You were just you."  
  
She smiled and gave a light laugh.  
  
"Order, Order!" the judge yelled, banging his mallet with each word.  
  
The applause lowered and Dom helped her out of the courtroom. 


	12. Epilogue

**Author:** Scorching Reality  
**Title:** Epilogue  
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters from The Fast and The Furious. They belong to Universal Studios. I am not receiving anything from writing this story. I wrote this solely so I could have something to do. Otherwise the other characters are MINE.   
**Summary:** Allison has raced all over her life, but when she crashes after a win, she feels like she's lost her purpose in life. This is the story of what happened after the crash.   
**Pairing:** Allison / Dom, Leon / Letty, Mia / Vince   
**Archive:** Yes, just let me know so I can check it out.   
**Feedback:** Always. Good, bad, whatever!

Epilogue

Three years later the Toretto's were having a party. They were throwing a double birthday party. Dom walked into the living room and picked up his son. The little boy screamed in pleasure.  
  
"Dominic, stop scaring Josh," Allison dictated from the kitchen. He couldn't see her but he had a pretty good idea about what she was up to. The cool summer breeze filled the house.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Dom said laughing and sitting his three-year-old on the ground.  
  
"Go find Christina," Dom said to his son.  
  
The little boy nodded and ran off to find Letty and Leon's daughter. Dom shook his head as he looked at the child. He had jet-black hair and dark brown eyes. His skin was the same color as his mother's. Dom could see traits of Lance in his son, but overall he looked like his mom. Dom smiled as he stepped through the scattered toys in his living room as he headed towards the kitchen. He walked into to find his wife feeding the baby. Lacie was thirteen months. Allison often commented on how much Lacie looked like Dom. Lacie threw some food as Allison tried to feed the baby.  
  
"Lacie, bad girl," Allison said wiping her hands on a towel.  
  
Her wedding ring sparkled in the sunlight. It was a platinum band with three 1-carat diamonds in the center. Dom and Allison got married shortly after Josh was born. Dom laughed at Allison's attempts to feed the angry baby.  
  
"Do you want to do this?" she asked offering the spoon to Dom.  
  
He shook his head and held his hands up in surrender.  
  
"That's what I thought," she said returning to her attempts to feed the baby. "Jesse?" she called out into the house. Soon after Jesse bounded through the kitchen door.  
  
"Yeah, Allie?" he asked, looking quite breathless from his run from wherever he was.  
  
"You mind feeding her?" she asked, motioning to Lacie.  
  
"No prob," Jesse replied as he took the food from her hands.  
  
"Thank you sooo much," Allison said before she turned to the sink, so she could wash the baby food off of her hands.  
  
Dom smiled. He had been right. Shortly after Allison got out of the hospital Jesse was doing everything in his power to make her comfortable. They were really close. Jesse was the only person that Dom knew of that could get away with calling her Allie. They all watched as Jesse tried a few times to feed Laice and finally succeeded. Allison threw up her arms in mock surrender and walked over to the oven. Letty laughed. A little girl tugged on her shirt.  
  
"Mommy. Tell Josh to leave me alone," the little girl whined.  
  
Letty laughed again. Christina looked so much like Letty. Leon walked in and wrapped his hands around Letty's waist. He kissed her on the back of the neck. She raised her hand to swap him off her. He laughed playfully. Dom saw the gold band with diamonds on her hand. He smiled. They had become a happy family like him and Allison.  
  
"Mommy," Christina whined still tugging on her shirt.  
  
"Christina, maybe he likes you," Letty said bending down.  
  
Josh was two weeks older than Christina.  
  
She wrinkled her nose and said, "Ewwww."  
  
Everybody laughed as Christina saw Josh and screamed. She ran out of the room and Josh soon chased after her.  
  
Dom walked over to Allison who was cleaning up the baby. Jesse had finished feeding her, and disappeared to the unknown. Dom turned her around to where she faced him.  
  
"You're beautiful," he said bending down to kiss her.  
  
He managed to get a light kiss before Lacie started crying again. Allison threw up her hands.  
  
"You're turn. Mia, Letty, and I have a birthday party to run. We have to get everything set up before the kids come over," she said handing him a towel before walking over to Letty to help with the cake. Mia walked in with Vince and looked around.  
  
"Cake time?" she asked looking around at everyone.  
  
"Correction," Allison replied. "Time to make the cake."  
  
Mia nodded and turned around to Vince. She kissed him on the lips and said, "Why don't you go hang out with the boys? I'll be in here for a while."  
  
"Okay," Vince replied before kissing her. "I'll be in there in a sec. Gotta get my beer from outside."  
  
Dom nodded. Vince walked out the back as Mia turned to face Allison and Letty. They stared at her.  
  
"What?" Mia asked.  
  
"Are you and Vince going out?" Letty asked.  
  
"Yeah," Mia replied with a slight smile.  
  
"Since when?" Allison asked.  
  
"Hey, didn't you say we had to make a cake?" Mia replied.  
  
"The cake can wait," said Letty.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Allison  
  
Dom watched Letty and Allison interrogate Mia. He shook his head. They had made it through it all. He turned back to face the baby. She stared at him. He smiled and picked her up. He headed into the living room smiling. Christina and Josh ran past him. Leon was on the couch watching TV. Lance was making an appeal to the court saying that a life sentence without parole was too extreme. Leon merely laughed and flipped the channel to a 007 movie. Dom sat beside him with the baby asleep in his arms.  
  
He looked at Leon and said, "We made it."  
  
Leon laughed and repeated it, "We made it."  
  
Max stood up from his spot on the floor and walked over to the couch. Leon scooted over and allowed enough room for him to lay down with his head on Leon's knee.  
  
The two guys laughed as they watched Jesse try to explain to Josh how an engine worked. Josh kept asking, "Why?" and Jesse would explain. After a while he realized that Josh didn't understand and just like asking why. Jesse shook his head and began to chase him around the house.  
  
Allison saw this and smiled. She knew that she had made the right decision long ago to keep Josh and that Dom loved him no matter what.  
  
"Hey, Allison," screamed Letty, interrupting her from her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah," replied Allison as she looked over at Letty.  
  
"You gonna help or what?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," replied Allison as she walked over to help Letty with what was supposed to be cake batter. Allison smiled and knew that life couldn't get any better.

_**Fin**_


End file.
